Vampire Knight
by PriscillaRouge
Summary: Cross Academy is attended by two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class. Amy and Silver are the Guardians of the school to protect the Day Class from the Academy's dark secret: the Night Class... is full of vampires... I don't own anything!
1. Night of the Vampires

**Full Summary:  Amy's earliest memory is of a stormy night in winter, wherein she was attacked by a vampire... And then rescued by another. Now 10 years later, Amy Rose, the adapted daughter of the headmaster of Cross Academy, has grown up and become a guardian of the vampire race, protecting her savior, Shadow, from discovery as he leads a group of vampires at the elite boarding school. But also at her side is Silver, a childhood friend who's hatred for the creatures that destroyed everything he held dear, is now determined never to trust them. This coexisting arrangement seems all well and good, but have the vampires truly renounced their murderous ways, or is there a darker truth behind their actions. Is Shadow's infatuation with Amy the beginning of a forbidden romance, or is it something in her forgotten past that draws him to her. Because in this world of secrets, nothing is as it seems. And the price of misplaced trust may even be worse than death.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Hino Matsuri; I also do not own any Sonic characters. They belong to Sega**_

_**What I did? I just put Vampire Knight into a Sonic version. I combined the Manga and the Anime.**_

* * *

><p><em>...It's so cold...<em>

_Pure-white... snow..._

_Why is it so white? What is this snow?_

_It's... not supposed to be red. _

_So where is all the red coming..._

_From..?_

It was snowing hard. A blizzard.

There was a little pink girl in the opening with her white coat. Her cream colored mittens catching the big snowflakes that fell from the sky...

She was alone...

Nothing around her but some pine trees and of course, snow... lots of snow falling and blowing everywhere...

Her emerald green eyes were full of confusion.

How did she get here?

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by what she saw in front of her. It was a man in his coat with a scarf.

"Are you lost, little girl?"

It didn't sound like if that person was concerned or anything. His eyes... they didn't look right. They were glowing red. Blood red.

She just looked at him.

Soon his mouth grew into... a creepy smile showing his teeth... and... his fangs.

"If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?" he snarled

Her green eyes grew wide.

_They are..._

_Vampires._

_The ones who suck people's lifeblood._

_Beasts who take on human shape._

The man approached the helpless girl, who was terrified.

"Ah! N-no!" she cried out. Walking backwards slowly and tripping on something. Falling. The vampire grabbing her head, reading to drink that blood of hers.

"N-no!" she cried again. Closing her eyes expecting the worse... "Sto-...!"

_That was..._

There was a THWACK!

The weigh that was on her head soon got off.

She opened her eyes to see blood spill on the pure white snow. She looked over and saw another person … with his hand going through the other vampire's head! The other person took his arm out of its head, letting the dead body go. There was a thud heard.

Blood all over his arm, coat, and face.

"You're a disgrace to all vampires." He told the dead body.

_A Vampire..._

Licking the blood off of his hand, his eyes were also bloody red. He turned to face the little girl who was... just looking at him. She also had blood on her coat and face.

_People must not go near vampires..._

The dead body was soon disappeared into some sort of sparkling dust.

"Are you OK?" He asked holding out his hand to help her out. He was a black looking hedgehog with a tan muzzle and red eyes. She slowly reached for his hand.

_If they go near them.._

_You will be captured by those eyes..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**The 1**__**st**__** Night**_

_**Night of the Vampires**_

* * *

><p><em>My earliest memories begin with that snowy day.<em>

_**Ten years later...**_

_This is the privately run Cross Academy..._

It was a school building very big and elegant looking. The walls were made of brick and it was just stunning to look at...

_a famous school where all of the students stay in the dorms..._

It was around sunset. There was female whispering and giggling being heard. All of the female Day Class students were waiting eagerly in front of the Moon Dormitory.

"Don't Push!"

"Hurry Up and MOVE!"

These were some of the thing the eagerly girls were saying.

"Ok! OK! Everybody move back, please!" It was a girl, around 16 years old. She was wearing her uniform, well, everyone was. It was a black blazer with a long sleeve dress shirt under it. A red bow on their chest and a matching short knife pleated skirt. With long black socks that reached like 3 inches above the knee, along with brown burnish genuine leather boots with a buckle at the ankle.

Now the only difference this girl had, was that there was a white armband around her left arm. It had a symbol on it. It was some sort of line drawing of a rose on top of some X.

"It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class, so just go back to your dorms!"

_My name is Amy Rose. I'm a second year perfect in the Day Class_

_Cross Academy is a prestigious private school that divides its student body between two groups; the Day Class and the Night Class._

"By you saying that," a girl said to her "aren't you just trying to keep all of the night class to yourself, Amy?"

Then another girl who was waiting out said "Just because you are the chairman's daughter... it's no fair!"

"That's wrong!" Amy responded quite shocked. "Its my job as a perfect to..."

All of the girls got louder yelling "Sonikku!"

"You can't do that!" Amy said. They had gotten too close to the Dormitory.

Amy was trying to push them away from the Moon Dormitory with her back. But, it looked like if it was impossible.

"DON'T GET SO BOSSY JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERFECT!" An angry girl said to Amy from behind.

"Ugh!"

_The Day Class and the Night Class share the use of the school facilities in rotation..._

_But when the classes change in the evening, it's always complete chaos._

Right before she was about to loose control with them, the big gate opened...

All of the girls stopped being so wild and they all awed at people behind the big brown gate.

"Ahh..."

"Look!"

"WOW...!"

'_Shoot!' _Amy thought still tying to push them away '_the gate!'_

_The reason why students from the Day Class always crowd around in this evening is because..._

_They are all completely gorgeous._

_The Night Class is an Elite group of Students_

The Night Class. They had the same as the Day Class uniform only, that they were white. Now, we all know that the guys don't wear skirts or cute boots. They wore dress pants with brown dress shoes. Oh, and also a tie. There was a blue hedgehog with green eyes carrying a book in his hand. Along with him was a red echidna with violet eyes. You could see his chest because he really didn't button up his uniform. There was also more of them following close behind.

Some like, were a white bat with blue aqua eyes and serious face. A yellow fox with blue eyes walking along with a rabbit with brown eyes. And the list goes on...

As the blue hedgehog was walking, all of the girls made way to let him pass. As he was walking through the path, he waved to them.

"Good morning, ladies~!" He said with a dazzling smile. "I could hear you!" He continued walking and waving. "You're all so energetic ant cute today!"

Meanwhile Amy was doing the (-.-) face _'Morning, he says' _she thought_._ Then a girl behind her said dreamy "Sonikku... Ah, Sonic!"

"Hi~!" He waved to her

"Sonic..." The red echidna said

"It's alright, you're cool too, Knuckles!" Sonic said

"Sonikku!" A girl cried his name

"Hmm?" He turned his head towards her

"Knuckles!" Another said, that made knuckles turn his head towards that direction

Sonic didn't really like his "fans" calling someone else's name, and not his...

So he "coolly" pointed his finger towards her and winked at her and said "Bang~!"

The girl fainted and everyone got wild, including the girls behind Amy.

"Oh!"

"Shoot me, too!"

They ran towards Sonic knocking her down. As she got up, there was a crowd around Sonic. All Amy could see was his little finger "Bang! Bang! Yes~. Bang bang bang."

"Amy."

She looked up to see HIM.

"Are you alright?" He hold out his hand to help her get up. Then the flashbacks of the snowy day appeared in her mind.

_From that snowy day..._

_...is where my memories begin._

"S-Shadow!" she stuttered

"Thanks for all your hard work." He said

Amy sat up and began scratching the side of her head

"It's not really..."

Before she could finish, she realized that there were girls giving her death glares from behind.

She quickly got up putting her left hand on her heart saying "Of course! It's my duty!"

Shadow also got up "Don't be so uptight... It makes me feel a bit lonely."

"Oh! No, it's just you're the one who saved my life, Shadow"

(doesnt really fit -.-)

_This is Shadow the Hedgehog. _

_He's the Night Class Representative as well as the Dorm Leader for the Moon Dormitory._

_But also.. _

_On that snowy night ten years ago..._

_He's the one who saved my life._

Shadow walked up to Amy and started to stoke her hair.

"Don't worry about that anymore." He said as his hand started to cupped her cheek. "It happened so long ago..."

That was when someone snatched his hand away from her face.

And that person was...

"Silver!" Amy said surprised at what he just did.

Silver still was grabbing Shadow's wrist. "Class is starting, Shadow."

Shadow snatched his hand away from his grasp. "You're scaring me... Mr. Perfect." Shadow said coldly as he began to walked away with the rest of the Night Class.

"Shadow!" a couple of girls said running towards him.

"Um... please accept this!" They had a rose and some candy.

"Thank-you." He simply said taking it.

The girls quickly ran away giggling " WOW!" and "I Really Did IT!"

"It's none of my business how much suck up to Shadow." Silver said glaring at her. "But you do know the rules right?"

_This jerk is Silver the Hedgehog. He's also a perfect. _

"Shut up! I know already! They're different from the rest of us." Amy pouted.

_Because the night class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students._

_The secret that no one knows about the Night Class..._

_Is that every one of them is a "Vampire"._

_For that reason..._

All of the girls were still giggling with made Silver piss off.

"LISTEN UP BRATS! GET THE HELL TO YOUR DORMS!"

All of the girls scattered quickly away.

"Having to deal with you all running around screaming 'kya kya, kya kya' everyday..." he muttered angrily.

_Our job as perfects is just a cover._

Before Silver could finish, he was punched in the back repeatedly.

"YOU WERE LATE AGAIN! USELESS JERK!" It was Amy.

"That hurts!"

"Don't talk like you're all 'High-And-Mighty'! It our duty as Perfects so have some more respect!"

Silver then started to push her away using his hand on her head. Amy tried hitting him, but her hands couldn't reach him.

"I could say that right back to you!" Silver said back. He stopped.

_Our real job is to act as the "School Guardians"._

"I'll get you for that later." Silver said

"As if." Amy replied

_To Protect the secrets..._

_Of the Night Class._

**Meanwhile with Shadow...**

"Sorry I made you wait, Shade."

Then an orange like echidna landed gracefully behind Shadow.

"Shadow. You called for me?" She asked

"I did." He got the rose and candy box thing out. He gave the candy box to her to hold it. The rose he was holding started to die and soon it blew away along with the ribbon that was tied to it.

They both headed towards the class.

**Later that night...**

"The fact that our Night Class is testing these newly developed blood tablets has been acknowledged all over the world. You are the pride of not only this school but of the whole vampire race!" It was one of the teachers of the Night Class telling them.

The Night Class looked really bored. They were scattered in different seats. Their classroom looked more like a professional college... thing. Some were standing, sitting ,others with their head down. The room was dark. Only one lamp was lid.

Knuckles yawned and the bat with the aqua blue eyes said "It's not that big of a deal... Somehow I really doubt that."

"We're just a study group anyway." a hawk, Jet said.

"I don't know about that. After all, co-existing with mobians like this... Is a huge step forward. Right, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"That's right." He simply said "After all, we have the chairman to thank... for everything that we've learned here."

"HE really PISSES me OFF!" Sonic said loudly. "Silver the Hedgehog! Who the hell does he think he is?" Sonic was doodling Silver funny in his notebook and then scrambled it with his pencil. "Just grabbing Dorm President Shadow's arm like that..."

"What's this?" Rouge said holding the notebook in front of her seeing all of the silly doodles of Silver. "Doing all of this... It's like you're in love with him."

Sonic snapped, "WHO WOULD BE! If I could I'd like to destroy him, that stupid perfect!"

"But..." said a voice that caught Sonic and Rouge's attention. "She sure does seem like she'd be tasty. That girl." Tails said looking at the ceiling.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Tails." Jet said firmly.

"Here." Cream then threw some blood drops to his mouth. "Feed."

Tails caught it successfully.

Shadow got up from his chair and stared out the window.

"You seem pretty interested in that girl, Shadow." Rouge said looking at him.

"Yeah. You're right."

She seemed a little mad. Sonic had his right hand on sitting on the table. Rouge got the notebook and with it's corner pressed it against Sonic's hand. Hard.

"Ow..." Sonic said. "Ow... OW! OW! OW!" He snapped and snatched his hand away making the book go flying.

"ROUGE! I'll KILL YOU!"

Rouge just ignored him.

"The moon is... going behind the clouds..." Shadow said.

"Yeah." Jet said "From here on is our time..."

The only lamp's light went out.

Shadow's eyes grew glowing red. "The night of the vampires..."

Everyone's eyes were soon the same.

_The famous beings that hide in the darkness..._

_Their existence is the secret we protect. _

_Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history..._

_There has been conflict between Mobians and Vampires._

_The existence of Vampires is still a terrifying reality_

_In this country only a select number of people remember the past. _

_But..._

_The reason why students in the Day Class don't know about this school's secret..._

**Chairman's Office**

"This is ridiculous. I won't accept this." Silver said

_Is because we deliberately block off the two classes. _

"Is our real duty to wait for them at the gate just to be their personal guard? How can you possibly expect the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those blood-suckers AND deal with the screaming idiots! MR. CHAIRMAN!" Silver slammed his hands on the Chairman's desk.

The Chairman was Vector the Crocodile. He was peacefully, knees towards his chest, sitting in his chair covered in his green poncho, tan coat, dark pants, and some slippers drinking some tea.

"It must be big trouble, evening after evening. And I admit that is difficult to deal with every night! Thanks for your hard work! :D"

'_Not this again...' _ Amy thought

"If you knew it was such a trouble, you should get someone more fit to be a perfect! So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes!" Silver said getting pissed. He then pointed his thumb pointing behind him "She's worse than useless!"

"HEY!" Amy snapped "I'm not taking that from someone who's late half the time and absent the rest!"

"Impossible." Vector said taking a little sip from his tea cup. "I mean their existence is a secret and all... Because Cross Academy is is used in rotation by Day and Night classes, in order to protect the true identity of the Night Class, we have perfects... No... "Guardians" are essential to that. I can't leave that job to anyone but you two. "

Amy nodded while Silver just glared at him.

"You're always helping even if you hate it or get tired of it. Besides, its a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it." Vector then got all happy "If I can leave it to my cute son and loving daughter, my heart will never be troubled by it! I know they wont let me down!" He got up and started to dance around and hugging them.

Silver was beyond pissed! He broke the chairman's desk in half. "But I Don't remember ever becoming you're son! You might have taken care of me-"

"You always obsess over the details. It's such a pain." Vector said putting his hand over his mouth.

Silver got up. "Hey, Amy. You're more his kid than I am, don't you have anything to say?"

"Eh? Hmm..." Amy scratched the back of her head. "But... the Night Class seems to be getting on really well with the others."

Amy smiled cheerfully and said "I'm just happy to help! Eheh!"

Vector was crying a waterfall "YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD KID! YOU MAKE DADDY HAPPY~!"

He reached to give her a big bear hug, but... she stepped back making him fall.

"Chairman?" Amy asked

"Oh... Call me daddy..." He was crying more. Tears just pouring out.

"Da...Daddy."

"Amy is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism...!" Vector was crying and trembling while closing his eyes and making a fist. There was heroic music in the background. "AND ME! I DREAM THAT ONE DAY WE WILL BREAK OUT OF THE DARK CYCLE OF HATRED THAT HAUNTS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN MOBIANS AND VAMPIRES! I BELIEVE THAT IF THE YOUTH OF TODAY CAN GROW TOGETHER WITH OPEN HEARTS AND INQUIRING MINDS WE CAN FINALLY BUILD A BRIDE WHEREBY OUR TWO RACES WILL BE ABLE TO LIVE TOGETHER IN HARMONY!"

Through the whole time Vector was making his little "speech" Amy and Silver had the (-.-) face.

"That's the purpose of education!" Vector jumped around holding his poncho like if he was some sort of bird. "That's the purpose of the Night Class!"

Silver sighed "I can't take this. This nut is all yours, Amy." He walked out of the Chairman's office.

"Silver! ...again." Amy called out. Vector had froze in his spot. He still looked goofy.

"It's fine." Vector said. He stood normally face the window instead of Amy. "I already know what Silver wants to say. It's the sad truth among Vampires, there are still many who hunt on mobians."

Amy got mad and slammed the desk and somehow it was fixed "Shadow isn't like that! He would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him, too! THEY'RE PACIFISTS!"

"Amy..." Vector was creeped out. He looked at his desk all new. He observed his desk "AMY~!" He was about to give her a hug when she walked out of his grasp. "again?" He cried.

Amy made her way towards the window. His office was in the second floor. She was going to jump off, but she turned to face him. "Please leave it to us, Chairman." Amy said with a smile. The Chairman was touched "Yes! Yes!"

"I'm going!" Amy said.

Vector was crying, tears pouring out. "It's 'Daddy'..."

Amy landed gracefully to the ground.

_I don't have any memories from before I was six._

_On that snowy night after Shadow saved me,_

_He took me to the Chairman of Cross Academy. _

_And even though I had nothing..._

She was having flashbacks of that night and the Chairman...

_The Chairman took care of me and raised me as his own daughter._

_That's why I've always thought of that night ten years ago..._

_As the night I was "born"_

_So that's why..._

_I've always believed..._

_That vampires and mobians can live together as one._

_That's right._

Amy had run while thinking. She stopped to where a pillar was. She leaned on it and rested.

_Shadow was also my "Beginning" _

Amy looked up towards the stars, thinking. Soon she interrupted by some footsteps.

"Ah! Thanks for always patrolling like this." She turned around startled. "Huh?"

It was Jet the Hawk along with Shadow behind him.

She quickly gave a small bow and ran off.

Jet and Shadow watched her run off.

Jet smiled and said "Amy is pretty interesting... There aren't any girls like her in the Night Class."

"Yeah..." Was all Shadow could say. "In these eyes that have become accustomed to darkness... It's really bright."

Shadow started to walk away.

"Everyone... had begun liking their lives here." Jet said

Shadow stopped walking.

"But don't forget, Although they are following the rules that the mobians established because of you , the pureblood, there are some who still listen to others."

"I know that, Jet." Shadow said, then he walked away.

**Meanwhile with Amy...**

Amy had run and ended up in front of a goose shaped fountain. She put her head in it, making the water fall in her hair.

"He's different..." Amy said to herself, "The world he lives in, the things he sees..."

She took her head out and cried "I'LL BEAT THAT!" And she ran the other direction. (-.-)

Through the whole thing with Amy and the fountain, Silver was there. Sitting on the floor with his head facing the floor. He was holding the side of his head. Then... his eyes turned bright red! Soon back to normal. He reached into his pocket and out came a small box with some sort of tablets falling out.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"Amy...~?" The teacher called out. Amy was sleeping in the middle of class.

"AMY!" the teacher roared. She was still asleep. "Good Grief! Nothing wakes that girl up!" He sighed. "Alright then... Silver!"

A boy rose his hand "Teacher, Silver's also asleep."

"-_- The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to!"

_The Day Class teachers don't know about the true identify of the Night Class students either. _

Then Tikal, Amy's Best friend, whispered to her ear. "They are giving out Hershey Kisses after lunch."

Amy then woke up yelling "I'll eat them!" but, soon realized what she did. "uhm..."

The teacher was standing in front of her shaking his head. "You and Silver napping again?"

"What?" she turned around to see Silver with his head down, sleeping.

"You perfects must be be pretty busy." He said sarcastically

"Oh!" Amy said scratching the back of her head smiling. "I guess... sorry to make you worry!"

"-_- DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!" the teacher roared.

After classes had ended, the only ones left were Silver, Amy, and Tikal. Amy had her head down on her desk. The classroom looked like if was a college one. Well, all of the classrooms in the whole building did.

"Not detention again...!" yawned Amy.

Tikal was putting her books in a neat pile , "It must be tough, staying up all night, and sleeping during classes. You're like a vampire."

Amy's head shot up with a shocking visage. "EH?" She got all nervous and trembling "T-Tikal! Do y-you believe that? I-I mean that there's vampires?"

Tikal gave her a confused look "Of course I don't." Tikal went back in organizing her books. "I was only kidding."

Amy was relieved "Oh, right. Yeah... I guess so..."

"Well do your best." Tikal got up to leave

Amy was shocked "Eh! You're leaving? Will you come to detention with me today? PLEASE TIKAL!"

"Why?" She asked looking at her confused

"Oh! It's just that I... it sucks having to do it alone with that JERK! It's sooo boring!" Amy was shaking her head.

"It should be fine. Anyway, I thought you guys were good friends."

"As IF! Silver is flakey, bad tempered, and he's always so gloom its depressing!"

"Um... Amy? Silver isn't here."

Amy's eyes went wide and quickly got up "EH!"

Tikal started to make her way towards the exit

"Wait! Tikal!"

"Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other."

Tikal was waving her goodbye.

**Meanwhile in some sort of horse stable...**

There were horses in their stable, eating their hay. A curious white goldenrod yellow colored horse started to chew on something that could be some "hay". Turns out, that was Silver's head.

Silver was sleeping but woke up when the horse put her mouth on his hair. "What is it, Lily?" He had asked the horse. He got up and saw her in the entrance. "Ah..."

There, in front of the entrance, was no other than... Amy.

Her hands were on her hips "Not just 'Ah...'! I finally found you!"

Silver got up, sighing

"You're skipping classes even though you're a perfect!" She started to walk towards him when Lily got all mad whinnying at her.

"Ah!"

Silver emotionless said stocking her "It's okay, Lily... calm down."

Amy was still in shock. She kept her distance.

"As you can see, she's no worse than a single-called organism" Silver said. "She won't do anything to hurt you. As if she would even try..."

Amy got pissed. She slowly and lowly "What's that you said?"

Silver got up "Well, then. Let's go."

"Detention is already over." Amy frowned, "If you skip again you'll be in a lot of trouble. Come on" Amy hold out the armband with rose the symbol giving it to Silver. "It's time for the Night Class to come out."

Silver looked at the armband and snatched it away from her

"...I know" He began to to walk away.

_Silver's mind is like an impenetrable fortress... _

Amy looked away from Silver who was now a little dot. "'Good Friends', huh?" Amy said to herself saying what Tikal had said earlier. She turned around to face Lily who was looking at her as well.

_Silver, I probably seem like such a little kid next to you..._

She headed towards the horse, that is until it scared the living crap out of her making her run away. The horse, with her hooves, covered the same little box wit hay Silver had that night...

**That Night...**

_Ever since that first day,_

_I've had one simple wish._

Amy was walking around the school. She stopped to see Shadow and Jet through the window. They were really into their books.

"So is how is Shadow, **YOUR HERO, **doing tonight?" Silver said out of no where.

Amy was surprised, shocked, and embarrassed that Silver saw her stare at Shadow. She blushed madly.

"I-I-It's n-not like I was j-just looking at Shadow!" she ran to the edge looking over the whole school property, "Ok! Ok! Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight! And it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around either!"

She put her hands on her hips and said proudly "Yup! Looks like we're up for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!"

"... Is that what you really think?"

"Huh?" she turned her head

"As if the Day Class and the Night Class could really get along that well."

She turned her head again "I do know that."

The wind started to pick up.

"I think it would be really nice if vampires and mobians could be together peacefully."

They were like 10 feet apart. She was facing the school grounds and he had his back towards him.

"It's my one wish, so..." she said

"I know that... the Chairman thinks that members of the Night Class are pacifists." Silver said with his head down.

Amy looked over her shoulder.

"But I don't believe it." He said coldly. "I can't forgive them."

"That's..." Amy started but decided to remain quiet.

"And there is NO way in HELL... that I'm going to let my guard down." He said looking at her straight in the eye.

Amy gasped at this and covered her mouth with her hand

He continued.

"And that's why I just don't understand... How an adult like the Chairman could ever co-operate with them. You said it yourself." He said looking at her.

He turned his back towards her.

"There's only one reason why I accepted the job as a guardian. That is to find the most effective way to defeat those beasts who take mobian form."

Amy stayed silent. She was looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"The reason why they look like mobians... is so that they can haunt us down more efficiently."

He closed his eyes and said "I'm going on patrol."

He left Amy standing there.

_I don't understand you, Silver._

_And that's because you arrived four years ago..._

**Flashback-**

"This boy's name is Silver the Hedgehog." Vector, the Chairman, said. There was a young boy. He was wrapped in a coat, his head facing the floor. "He'll be living with us from now on."

Amy was in a tan turtleneck sweater. She looked at the boy.

"Amy..." Vector said to her, "His family was killed by a bad vampire."

The boy was closing his eyes.

_That was the first time I have ever seen pure hatred in someone's eyes._

**End of Flashback-**

_After spending four years together,_

_I thought his mood might lighten up a bit..._

_That we could become closer._

_But I understand._

_That not all vampires are good and kind..._

_The parents that I no longer remember..._

_Were probably also killed by vampires._

_Even so..._

Amy was walking towards the edge of the roof when she heard it.

"Geez..." she said to herself "Looks like some Day Class students are breaking curfew again..."

Below her were no other than two Day Class girls. They were on the ground, kneeling or something.

"Can you walk?" Asked the first girl who seemed ok.

"I... don't think so. It hurts too much." said the second one.

Amy jumped off the roof, landed on a thick tree branch. She jumped down holding the branch. Unknown to her, she had cut herself. She landed gracefully in front of them.

The girls were startled at this sound.

"You two!" Amy said getting up "I want your names and your classes!"

She pulled her armband showing them she was a perfect.

"Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations!"

She looked at them "It's very dangerous at night, so please return to your dorms immediately!"

The first girl, the one who wasn't hurt, said "We just came to take photos of the Night Class students. What the hell is your problem?"

The second girl said "Isn't it fine just to take a few?" As she started to get up, she fell "Ow...!"

Amy was shocked.

"You're bleeding!"

Yep. Her knee had a deep cut and blood pouring out.

"This is really bad..." Amy said as she started to push them back into safety. "Quick! Get back to the dorms!"

"Huh? WHY?" asked the second one totally confused.

"It doesn't matter! Just go quick-!"

She stopped. It was too late. She quickly got out her Artemis rod that was under her skirt.

"Who's THERE!" she yelled. Her Artemis rod ready for anything.

But someone grabbed the end of it, making some shocking looks.

"That was close." said the voice.

Amy looked up. It was no other but Knuckles and Sonic behind him.

"As to be expected from the Chairman's daughter." Knuckles said still holding the end of the Artemis rod.

Both of the girls behind Amy squealed "OMG! IT'S KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA AND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FROM THE NIGHT CLASS! NO WAY!"

"Ah~..." Sonic said pushing away the rod from them. He chuckled. "We smelled blood so we just came to look around. You are really cruel, Amy."

He looked at her in the eyes. "We... really just wanted to come look." His eyes were no longer emerald green colored. His eyes turned bloody glowing red.

The wind started to pick up. He closed his eyes and smelled the air. "Ah..." He said "It smells so good. It's such a lovely scent..."

"Oh!" The two girls squealed "What should we do? Did you hear that! Did you! He said we smell nice!"

Amy wasn't so happy about this, "Sonic! If dare to lay a single finger on either of them... I won't... forgive..."

Sonic just smirked. He got a hold of the end of the Artemis. "Did you fall earlier?" He asked her stroking her hand. "The sent I was talking about..."

"!"

"Is your own blood, Amy." He was now holding her hand up to his face.

Her hand was bleeding. And she didn't even notice it. '_Dammit!' _she thought shocked and angry. '_when I swung from the tree earlier...'_

"Thanks, but..." she tried to pull away. "S-Sonic!"

He yanked the Artemis away from her hand. _'oh, god! I can't pull away from him! He's too strong!'_

"You really are..." his mouth was now closer to her hand

"Sonic!" Amy tried again.

"Tempting me..." he was looking at her in the eye. His face was scary too look at. "Really..."

His fangs showed and it pressed against her palm making blood spill out. Amy winced in pain.

The two girls freaked out "A FANG! A vampire!"

"This is really bad!" She said to herself "SONIC! STOP IT!" Amy said "STOP IT, SONIC!"

She tried to pull away again, but only to let Sonic bring her closer to him. "S-SONIC!"

He pulled away but still held her close. He licked his lips, blood still on his mouth. "I still want some more..."

The two girls were terrified and disgusted. Soon they fainted (lol)

He pulled her collar a little bit lower showing her neck. "May I drink from your neck?"

"N-n-n-no! You c-can't! D-d-don't you dare! Let me go! SONIC! I won't let you!"

Knuckles was just turning his back and his hand was going through his "hair". He was going to tell Sonic to stop.

"Soni-"

There was a "ka-shink" sound that startled everyone. Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy looked up. And there he was. Silver.

He was pointing a gun with a chain attached to his pants. It had the word "Bloody Rose" on it. It was pointed to Sonic's head. Sonic stopped. He looked at Silver but with no fear.

"Drinking blood whilst on school-ground is strictly prohibited." Silver said with a glare. "Getting drunk on the scent of blood... You've finally revealed your true nature, VAMPIRE." The last word he said, he said it like if he put all his hate on it.

Sonic still had his grip on Amy. "SILVER!" Amy called out "DON'T!"

"oh..." Sonic said as if he was hurt "It was just a taste." He licked his lips.

This is what Silver got mad at.

BAM!

There was a gun shot heard...

"Wh-" Sonic looked up. He was scared to death. He looked over his shoulder and saw Amy put Silver's hand with the gun to point the sky and miss Sonic.

"IDIOT!" Amy yelled "WHY DID YOU SHOOT!"

"Whooooaaaaaa that was scaaaaaaary!" Sonic said terrified.

Silver continued to glare at Sonic.

Knuckles looked up at the direction the gun shot. There was some sort of shape like a lavender flower with 4 pointy petals.

"What the..." Knuckles said to himself. The symbol soon faded away...

"It's called the Bloody Rose. Could you lower it?" said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw Shadow walking up to them. "You should be more careful, Sonic." Sonic was trembling in shock. He was almost killed. "It was made to kill creatures like us."

"Shadow!" Amy said.

"Well then..." Shadow said as he grabbed Sonic's collar.

"Head Dorm... Shadow..." Sonic was now even more terrified.

"I'll take care of these fools. The Chairman will need a full report." He looked at Silver "Is that okay... Silver?"

Silver was glaring at Shadow.

"Silver..." Amy said worried

Silver closed his eyes and looked away "...Just get them out of my sight, Shadow."

Shadow turned his head "Knuckles."

"Me?" he pointed to himself.

"Why didn't you stop Sonic? You're just as guilty as he is."

Shadow looked at the girls behind Amy who were fainted. "As for those two girls, we'll erase their memories of tonight and take them to the Chairman."

Just as he said that Shade came in next to the girls quickly. She put her hand on their forehead and started to erase their memory.

"Is that okay, Amy?" Shadow said to her

"Ah, yes... please do."

"I'm sorry if this has brought up any... bad memories, Amy."

"Oh, no! He didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it." She was putting her hands in front of her.

Silver couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Amy's hand and said "Let's go, we're leaving." he started to walk away with her.

"Hey Silver!" Amy called out "What is it?"

Amy turned her head around and saw them leave.

_I always knew that Shadow was different..._

She was blushing. She didn't even notice that Silver had brought her to the woods. "Silver! You're being rude to Shadow!"

"It smells too much like blood over there... It was making me sick."

They soon ended up on a stone bridge. "Silver?" Amy asked

He got out his tie from his neck. He grabbed her bleeding hand and tied the tie around her hand, so that the blood would stop.

"The fact that they like that smell..." Silver said as he finished " is proof that they're really just beasts." He was walking away as Amy hold her bleeding hand up to her chest. She stared as Silver walked away.

_Ever since that day four years ago when he lost his family..._

_Silver won't enter a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon._

**Later Back in the School...**

Amy was blowing her hair with a hairdryer. She had just come out of the shower. She was wearing a tan tank top with some skirt. Looking into the mirror, she was still thinking about Silver.

_Silver..._

_Is more talkative now than when he first came here, but still..._

The door was suddenly opened and Amy gave the (-.-) face as Silver came walking in like if no one was there.

Amy was shocked to see him coming in like that "WAIT- WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! JUST COMING IN HERE LIKE THAT!"

"BITE ME! THE DORM SHOWERS ARE CLOSED UNTIL DAWN!"

They were in the Chairman's bathroom.

He started to take his shirt off. Amy got a lotion bottle. "HEY! Don't just come in and start stripping! I'm sill a girl!" she threw the bottle at him making him stop.

She stayed silent. Amy got all mad knowing what that meant. "YOU JUST THOUGHT, 'NO, YOU'RE NOT A GIRL!' DIDN'T YOU? I can read your mind jerk!"

"..."

Amy turned around and continued to do what she was doing. "Well I am, so..."

Silver stepped closer to her and started to sniff her hair?

"Wh-what?" she asked as she lightly blushed.

"You don't smell like blood anymore." He turned around.

"Oh shut up! My hand has already stopped bleeding. You're so annoying..."

She looked at her hand. She had put a bandage at it. "But if it really is like they say in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire."

She started to blow her hair "I was attacked by a random vampire ten years ago, too... I wonder if my blood really is that delicious?"

The hot air coming from the hairdryer... hitting her neck. Making her scent seem to notice. Silver's mouth opened slightly open looking at her.

"But I'll do my best to stay safe!" Amy said as she turned the the hairdryer off. "After all, I'm the Day and Night Class guardians of Cross Academy!" she gave a big grin "I can survive no matter how much of my blood vampires drink, right?" Silver had all of a sudden slammed the door as he left.

"Um... something I said?" She wondered.

**With Silver...**

He was panting heavily. He was against the wall of a bathroom. His hand covering his face.

"Don't..."

He bit the side of his lip so hard, blood came out. But he just licked it.

"Don't come closer..."

His eyes were red...

**At the Moon Dormitory... **

_At Cross Academy..._

"Ten days suspension, huh?" Sonic put a tablet in his wine glass making it dissolve turn into blood.

_The Day Class and Night Class live side by side, however..._

"It was still worth it for a taste of Amy's blood..." Sonic blushed closing his eyes. He was sitting on a brown fancy looking couch. Knuckles was sitting across from him.

"If you say that again, Dorm Head Shadow will get mad again." Knuckles warned.

"Hah, just what I want." Sonic said sarcastically. He looked at the glass wine now filled with fake blood."I don't think that I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. Her blood was so delicious... I just..."

Knuckles saw Shadow coming in. "Hey!" he warned Sonic

It was too late. Shadow slapped Sonic across the face making a cut.

"I just?" Shadow repeated what Sonic had said earlier.

_There is a secret that is kept from the Day Class Students..._

_It's that everyone of the Night Class student is a vampire._

_But..._

"I-I apologize." Sonic said. Shadow was walking away and soon gone. Knuckles saw him leave and turned to Sonic.

"Are you sure that was what you wanted?" He joke-fully asked.

Sonic got pissed and threw his hands up in the air "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

_What I didn't realize... was that there is also another secret._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream <strong>_

_**next night...**_


	2. Memories of Blood

**Ha ha! Well... Thanks to those who reviewed and also who added this as a favorite/alert! Now, someone asked me some questions. I'm new to this site, so I didn't even know how to post a story! I had to google it. (yes. That's how slow I am!) Yeah... this is a crossover! Sorry! I'll see how I'm going to change that to get in a "crossover" category place... thing, but in the meantime... I'll be putting it in the "story" section.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to Hino Matsuri; I also do not own any Sonic characters. They belong to Sega; What I did? I just put Vampire Knight into a Sonic version. I combined the Manga and the Anime.<strong>_

* * *

><p>There was water coming from the faucet. Someone seemed to be choking on something. It was Silver. He choked out a tablet into the sink. Faint red coming out of it going into the drain. Blurry flashbacks were running in his head. Especially a woman whose face was not shown, her kimono covered in blood. Silver looked up in the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's just a matter of time." Shadow said to himself as he poured a tablet into his glass wine. "It's already come this far."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**2nd Night **_

_**Memories of Blood**_

* * *

><p>Amy yawed. She was in class sitting next to her best friend, Tikal.<p>

"Ahh! Only one more lesson after this!" She stretched her arms

"Everyone is getting restless." Tikal said looking at all of the hyper girls. They seemed to be getting ready for something.

"So who are you giving it to?"

"I'm not tellin'!"

The excited girls were all chattering.

"Of course they're hand made!"

"Who are you going to give them to?"

"Shadow!"

"No way! What if he doesn't like it?"

"Isn't the ribbon on this wrapping adorable?"

Those were the few things Amy and Tikal could get out of those crazy girls.

"Well tomorrow is Valentine's Day. It only comes once a year." Amy said to Tikal.

Charmy Bee came in interrupting them with a serious face,"When girls give guys they like chocolates and confess..."

Amy and Tikal turned around looking at him oddly.

"How foolish! _Extremely _foolish!" he exclaimed. He got all hugging himself "Why in the world are they so infamous!" he was pushing up his glasses "I am _completely _against this event" he walked away.

Amy sweat-dropped.

"Though even our Class Representative may get some, too" Tikal said

Charmy stopped, shocked at what Tikal had said. He all-of-a-sudden got a daydream about Rouge.

"_Could you... Please accept this?" Rouge asked shyly giving him a heart shaped chocolate box with a red bow. _

"_Rouge!" Charmy would exclaim. He then fainted._

He was on top of a desk with chattering girls behind him. "It's not like we're going to get any..." he said disappointed.

Another random guy next to him held his left arm up making a fist. "Yeah... Those damn Night Class guys..."

Amy decided to ignore them. "Tikal, are you going to give anyone chocolates?"

"Nah. I'm not planning on it." She said

"Not even for the Night Class?" asked Amy

"To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyway. What about you?"

Amy got all nervous and blushed madly. "Uh, I'm not either, really."

"Then what's that?" Tikal pointed something in front of Amy.

"HUH!"

In front of Amy was some recipe on how to make chocolates.

She covered it with her arms and gave a goofy smile. "Not for that!"

Tikal had her head resting on her hand. "Then what's it for?"

Amy was about to answer when... there was a... well... presence.

Silver was behind them the whole time.

Tikal and Amy had the (-_-) face.

"So?" Tikal said "Who are you giving it to? **I mean it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers from behind us...**"

Amy sweat-dropped.

"You're a perfect for crying out loud... are you seriously going to give them to **HIM!**" Silver said still glaring at them.

DISCOVERED!

Amy started to get really nervous. "This is..." she thought quickly "...chocolate to give someone who's helped you as thanks!" She leaned back. "And I haven't decided to whether give him anything. Isn't it fine?"

There was a female voice heard. "WHAT! To Silver!"

Amy looked over to the group of girls who were surrounding a chipmunk/squirrel with red hair. "Shhh! That's right!"

Charmy heard them and got all happy. "That's right! We still have Silver!"

The other guy said "Good grades, good at sports... If we have Silver, our star of hope, we..."

But the only thing they received from him was a huge death glare. Everyone in the classroom could feel him glare for some reason. All of them quiet down from this and looked at him.

Amy spoke first to remove the awkwardness, "It'd probably be best if you stopped..."

"It's no good..." the guy said, "He's no good..."

**Cross Academy: Chairman's Office**

"Well then. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day." Vector, the Chairman, said. "The whole school will be excited about it."

Vector was sitting in his chair as always. He had his hands folded and looking at both of them: Silver and Amy.

"But there is also an increased danger that **something **might go wrong to expose the Night Class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever!" He was, for the first time, serious. "**You are, after all, the school guardians!**"

_Our real job as perfects is to guard the Night Class's secret._

Amy rose her hand high "YES SIR! Roger that!"

Silver looked away annoyed, "Wouldn't it be better to ban the stupid thing?"

"Now, Silver" Vector said. His desk was fixed terribly. You could see the nail put in with a large piece of wood in the middle. It just looked... ugh! "Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet."

Vector was blushing all-of-a-sudden, anime style, "And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable... such dear little creatures... I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans."

Silver was beyond pissed. His nails dug into Vector's jacked up desk.

Amy spoke, "'Don't praise those bastards to my face!' is what Silver is thinking." Amy whispered the last part.

Vector sweat-dropped, "O-Okay...?"

He got up from his chair and faced his window. "Well... I understand that vampires have been the enemies of mobians for some centuries. But there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully... it's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races..."

He stopped for a moment. "Silver... Even though you may think that's an impossibility, I want you to understand my way of thinking someday."

Silver looked away, "That's impossible. The past can never be erased."

Vector looked over his shoulders, "Is that only because they drink mobian blood, and are monsters who take mobian form?"

Amy was looking at Silver. She quickly reacted "ehh... uhm..." she got something out of her pocket. It was some sort of little papers, with a bow. "Here, for you, Chair-... father!" she handed it to Vector. "A Valentine's Day present!"

She got out another one and held it in front of Silver "Here! One for you too, Silver!"

Vector was all happy, he spread out the papers and spun around with it. "YAAAY! 3! Twenty coupons for Amy's Shoulder Massages! 3333!"

Silver looked disappointed and annoyed. "One slave coupon..." He looked up to Amy who was annoyed by Silver's actions. "You haven't given us anything different since we were in primary school."

Amy was glaring at him "Oh, shut up! So? Sue me."

Vector was still "partying" and "touched" in the background,"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! Yaaaayyy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! 333!"

Amy looked at the watch and saw it. She grabbed Silver's arm and said, "Come on, we're going!" they were heading out of the door. "Lunch break is almost over!"

They were walking down the big dark hallway.

"Why?" Amy mumbled

"What?" Silver questioned

"N-nothing.."

_Silver hates vampires because they murdered his family four years ago._

_So why does the chairman say things like that..._

_Knowing well that he's reopening old wounds?_

Flashbacks about that first night Silver and Amy first met, came back to her mind.

**Flashback-**

"Amy..." Vector said with a boy covered in a oversized coat next to him said "This boy's parents were killed by a vampire."

Amy gasped lightly and looked at him.

_It was a cold winter night 4 years ago..._

_When the Chairman brought Silver back to our home._

"It's a miracle that he managed to survive." Vector said "Please look after him while He's staying with us, ok...?"

The side of his neck was covered in blood.

"He's still covered in blood, so give him a bath first. I have to go talk to the police."

Vector turned around and left Silver with Amy.

Amy started at the boy in front of her. She started to not know what to do. "uhm... Let's go to the bathroom." she pointed.

He did not move.

"Is it ok if I touch you?"

Nothing.

She walked up to him, and put her arm around his shoulder and patted him softly. "Let's go."

As they headed inside, Amy opened the door to the simple looking bathroom.

"There's already hot water in the bathtub. So take as much time as you want."

He did not move.

"... …. …. Umm... So..." Amy started. She didn't know what to do and started to get nervous.

"Shall I help you take this off...? Your clothes..." She started to remove his big coat. Only to reveal a lot of blood on his fur, near his neck. She gasped. Her eyes grew wide filled with worry. He just looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and hatred.

_So much blood..._

_Is this all from one person? And that wound..._

She walked over to the tub full of hot water. She got a cloth, soaked it in the tub, squeezed some water out and walked over to him.

"Do you mind if I wipe that? On your neck..."

_Even though Silver stayed silent, I kept asking him questions after another._

She started to rub off the blood. _'Thank God... he wasn't actually bitten.'_

_I wonder why I was so wary of him... Why I was being so gentle and careful?_

_Because it felt like if I didn't,_

_The boy in front of me would just break into pieces._

**End of Flashback-**

Amy was still holding Silver's hand. All-of-a-sudden, he jerked away. Amy stopped and turned to look at Silver, who was holding his neck with his right hand.

"Oh... sorry. I didn't realize I was still holding on to you." She apologized.

"It's fine..." he simply said

_Silver...?_

**Outside the Moon Dormitory gate...**

Lots of Day Class girls were outside the gate, waiting for the Day Class to come out. It was near twilight.

"LET'S GO!"

"Just a minute, the ribbon!"

"Who are you giving it to?"

"Huuuuuh? Isn't it obvious?"

They were all chattering and yelling.

Amy, of course, had a difficult time keeping them away. She looked over at Silver. He had 3 girls around him. She guessed they were trying to give him chocolates. He just shook his head.

**Inside the Moon Dormitory...**

"They seem more energetic every day." Jet said to the Day Class. Rouge, Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Cream were all in the entrance waiting for Shadow.

"Even though they know Valentine's Day is tomorrow..." Knuckles said sitting on the fancy couch. He yawned as Sonic said, "I wonder how many I'll get this year!"

He looked over to a tired Knuckles,"Knuckles, want to bet? Over who can get the most."

Knuckles shook his head ,"Geeze..."

Tails spoke up, "It's just troublesome."

Jet had walked up to them "But you'll get lots of chocolates, Tails!"

"Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed

Shadow was going down the stairs with Shade behind him.

"Ah! Good morning, Shadow!" Jet greeted

Shadow stopped. "Shall we go?" He asked the Day Class.

**Outside...**

Amy blew her whistle loud. She was on top of the wall, that split the gate and the way to the Academy.

"Giving chocolates before the official date is prohibited!" She called out

Amy turned to see that the same girl from earlier, the chipmunk/squirrel girl, was trying to get over the wall with a box of candy in her hand. She was on another girl's shoulders. And they were wobbling.

"Hey you! Sally!"

"I have to give them my chocolates...!"

"Get down from there!"

The girl that was holding her lost her balance and Sally started to fall

"AHH!"

"Look out...!" Amy yelled. She closed her eyes. She could do nothing.

But there wasn't anything heard. Amy opened her eyes and smiled.

Silver had caught her just in time.

"Oh.. Thank you Silver..." Sally blushed lightly.

"Silver! That was great! Hooray! Go Silver!" Amy cheered.

Silver wasn't happy. He glared at her. "I've told you a thousand time now..." he said harshly.

"Eeek! S-sorry!"

"If too many people try to break the rules, then the even may be disqualified all together."

All of the girls got all mad and started to mutter something mean about him.

"Silver's such a spoil-sport!"

"He doesn't have to glare at us!"

_'He could at least try not to say things to purposely make the girls hate him...' _Amy thought.

Amy jumped off of the wall and landed next to Silver. She patted his back "You do realize that you just destroyed any chance you had of getting some chocolate, right?"

"Then what should I have said?" Silver snapped.

"Uh..."

The gates opened.

Amy turned around. She then saw him. Shadow. She looked at him, but those energetic girls came and "ran" over her, making her fall. She quickly got up and opened her arms in front of the loud girls who were calling the Day Class guy's names.

"Hey! Don't push!" Amy said.

As the Night Class made their way through, Sonic, of course was the first to speak.

"Good morning! Is everybody feeling good today?"

"We're FINE!" the crazy fan girls yelled with excitement.

He smiled. He turned to Knuckles, who was behind him. "Hey, you do it too, Knuckles."

"I already said I wouldn't"

Shadow was walking behind them. He turned his head towards Amy "Good morning, Amy." He smiled warmly at her.

She was still for a moment and stuttered "G-good morning!"

The girls were glaring at her.

Shadow stopped walking and tuned his head towards her direction. The rest of the Night Class stopped as well.

It wasn't Amy he was looking at. It was Silver.

He walked up to him, "How are you feeling, Silver?" Somehow it wasn't like if he cared. It was like if he was taunting him.

"...Take care of yourself." He smirked.

Silver shocked and angry glared at him while clenching his hand as Shadow turned around and left.

"If you're trying to start something," Silver called out "I'll challenge you anytime, Shadow."

Shadow kept walking as if he were ignoring him. Sonic said angry, "pff...that bastard."

Knuckles went up to him, so that he wouldn't do a stupid thing. "Sonic...!"

The Night Class were walking away. All of the girls were giggling, running around like psycho people, screaming, and all sorts of chaotic things.

Silver was still looking over to where the Night Class were heading to.

'_Is Silver hiding something?' _Though Amy. She paid no attention to the giggling girls._'For Shadow to have done that...' _She shook her head '_No... I'm just thinking too much'_

**Inside Chairman's kitchen:Later that night...**

Amy was in the Chairman's kitchen cutting a big chunk of chocolate.

"Cut the chocolate..." She said to herself. She was smiling to herself while cutting the chocolate. She had made it by herself! Oh how happy she was. _'I wonder if Shadow will be happy...?' _she thought happily.

Her eyes suddenly opened wide with an embarrassed face. She quickly shook her head _'N-no! I'm just thanking him!' _She stopped cutting the chocolate and looked up to the ceiling, blushing. _'It's only ending my thanks to him!' _She thought. She went back cutting. "Yep!"

Silver was next to the entrance of the kitchen the whole time. He made sure Amy wouldn't see him. His eyes opened a little more than usual when he saw her actions. He knew she was thinking about **him.** He turned around and slowly started to walk away.

As he was walking away he could hear her. "THAT'S RIGHT! ONLY A THANKS TO HIM!" He stopped. But then, he heard a lot of dishes fall on the floor making Amy shriek. He continued to walk.

Once he was a good distance from the kitchen, he turned to the corner of the empty dark hallway. As he made the corner, he turned weak. He was using his hand for support against the wall. He continued to walk until he couldn't anymore. He slip down and sat there.

"Silver?" said a voice. Silver didn't even bother to look up. He already knew who it was. It was Vector, the Chairman. "You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

"Shut up... ..." he was breathing hard.

Silver wanted to get up, but the pain was too much that he fell again in the same position. Vector was looking at him. He soon got out a glass of water. Silver looked up still in some pain. "Silver. If you drink this, the pain will stop." he was also holding some tablet.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You already know what it is"

Silver got all angry, knowing what it was. He took the glass of water and threw it across the floor making little pieces of glass go flying everywhere. Water spilling all over the carpet.

"Never." Silver breathed. He was sweating

Vector just shook his head. "... Lately the time between these attacks has been getting shorter and shorter. Please understand what will happen if you keep continuing like this." He was serious, "No... you already know..."

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Afternoon...<strong>

Amy yawned loudly. Yes, she was in class. Well, class had ended.

"Didn't sleep enough again?" asked Tikal who was organizing her papers.

Amy stopped and nervously scratched the back of her head "Yeah, just a bit..."

"You were a lot later coming back to our room than usual..."

Tikal finally got why she was up really late. "Oh, right... Hand-made chocolates?"

"Well, I have been planning on that, but... it really didn't go well."

She remembered after she had cut the chocolates that were nicely cut, she took one bite. And she regretted it greatly. She spit it out hitting a pan that was hanging and it caused all of the rest of the pans to fall... on her.

Amy sighed at the memory. "In the end I went and bought some." She got out of her pocket a nicely wrapped small box with a bow at the corner.

Tikal sweat-dropped "I see."

Amy got all blue and placed her head on her books. "I guess I just sort of loose at this, too..."

"What were you doing?" Silver asked. Of course, he would be sitting behind them hearing their conversation. "We could hear your screams all the way over in the boy's dorm."

"Yeah, right!" Amy said getting her head up.

Silver was about to speak when he was interrupted by some girls who were saying, "Hurry! Hurry!"

The perfects looked at some girls who quickly left saying "We'll go before the perfects get there!"

"Sonniku!"

Silver got up. "It's time for work. Let's go."

Amy blinked a few times. She got up "Wait!"

Tikal got up so that Amy could catch up with Silver. "Well, do your best!" Tikal smiled

"I will!" Amy patted Tikal's back and left "See you later!"

As Silver and Amy made their way towards the gate she was thinking. _'I wonder why... Silver looks sort of off today.'_

She had some flashbacks about yesterday when Shadow asked him the question and Silver glaring at him. _'It couldn't be...' _Amy stopped walking _'Is Silver planing on doing something to Shadow?' _She shook her head, ha! Thinking about such ridiculous idea... _'No, there's no way... Silver wouldn't do something like that without a reason.' _

**Inside the Moon Dormitory: Sonic and Knuckles' Dorm.**

"...aahh..." Sonic was still in bed. "Give me a break, I was fast asleep."

He got up rubbing his eyes. "It's so noisy outside the gates... Must be the girls from the Day Class. What do they want now?"

Suddenly the evening sunlight hit his eyes. He covered his face. He quickly hid behind the sheets.

"Knuckles! The light...!"

Knuckles had opened the curtains looking outside. "Whoa... There's more energetic girls. Better get ready to run. Oh. That's right. It's today... oh.."

"**WHAT IS!**" Sonic was now irritated.

Knuckles smirked. "It's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes... **Valentine's Day.**"

"Oh, right. I forgot."

Knuckles yawned. "It'll be fun within a couple of minutes. After all, this only happens once a year."

Sonic was really sleepy, "I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good. But... I still like blood better for deserts!"

**Outside the gates...**

All of the girls were chattering waiting eagerly to give the chocolates to their crushes of the Night Class guys. They were all in different gates. Example: One gate was for Sonic fans, the other for Shadow fans, then Tails' fans and so on.

Amy held out a yellow card out and blew her whistle, she was calling the girls to be in their lines. "You there! Stay in line! HEY! I saw that! Get back in your place!"

The Night Class had opened the gates and were looking at the yelling screaming girls calling their names.

Sonic's eyes were wide opened and filled with excitement. "**Whoa! It's going to be so fun! This year all the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!**"

Knuckles yawned, bored to death. "I'm still sleepy..."

"I'm wide awake!" Sonic said eagerly.

Tails thought this was ridiculous. "This is hell. Just troublesome as always."

"Don't say that." Knuckles said to him.

Amy turned towards the Night Class. "OKAY! Time for our Valentine's Day celebration! The Day Class girls are at the gates, and it's a race to see who can get the most! All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another."

Amy was serious. "Do you understand? This isn't time for playing around! Because the girls are serious about this!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he was too excited. "I'll take them all! 333!" He started to run towards the nearest gate "**They're mine! ALL MINE! Hooraaay!**"

"Hey! Wait, Sonic!" Amy called out.

The girls started to get wild. "Yay! Our Sonniku!"

"Sonic." Shadow said firmly.

Sonic froze. He turned his head towards Shadow.

"Mind your manners. Do you understand?"

Embarrassed, he turned around. "Y-Yes, I do, Dorm Head Shadow..."

Amy thanked him and thought _'Shadow is amazing!' _She went to make sure the girls won't do anything dumb.

The girls were kindda getting out of control.

"SONIC! Please accept my chocolate!"

"You're so cool!"

"yay!"

Tails just didn't like this. "**This is moronic.**"

Knuckles said to him "Just do it anyway."

Amy told everyone "Now then, let's begin! Ready?" She blew her whistle.

As the Night Class were going to their "gates" they received a lot of chocolate.

"Thank you." Jet said. His hands were already full.

After giving the chocolate to them, the girls would run away and... giggle. -_-

Tails didn't even bother to go to his gate.

"Hey, Tails, aren't you going to accept yours?" Jet asked

Tails turned around only to see Jet had grabbed his arm and said to the girls in his gate "Sorry, everyone! I'll be bringing Tails to you now!"

"What?"

He was dragged over there. Poor Tails.

The girls were all getting more wild.

"Shadow!"

He turned his head to the gate that had his name.

"Please accept this, Shadow...!"

He accepted them "Thank you very much."

"Shadow, this is mine..."

"And mine!"

Rouge said to herself "They should be thankful Shadow is being kind to them."

"You're making a scary face..." Knuckles popped out of no where.

"So are you!" She snapped, "You've been getting chocolate, so why don't you have a happier face?"

"ROUGE! ROUGE! ROUGE!" An annoying voice called out to her.

She snapped "WHAT!"

There was no other but, Charmy Bee holding out a big pink chocolate box covered in a bow.

"Please accept my feeling!"

Rouge sweat-dropped. "No."

Sonic was having a blast. He had his arm over a girl's shoulder "So what's your blood type?"

"Umm" She blushed "Type O. Why?"

Amy blew her whistle and was waving a red card. She split them apart. "Sonniku! I-I mean, Sonic! What do you think you're doing! That's not allowed! Got that? All that you take are chocolates and feeling! Nothing else!"

Sonic sighed "Ah... Fine, fine..."

Shadow had a long line which meant a lot of chocolate. "Ahh... sorry everyone... I'm afraid I can't hold any more than this."

They looked disappointed and embarrassed "Oh! That's fine! We're so sorry to trouble you!"

"I really am very sorry..." he walked away.

Amy was holding back some crazy girls who wanted to break open the gate.

"**Why didn't Sonic come over?**" The girls cried behind Amy.

"Thank you for everything, Amy" Shadow smiled to her and started to walk away

"Sure!" Amy blushed still having a hard time. _'Shoot! He's leaving already!'_

"Don't get hurt." He called out

"I won't!"

Amy turned around and saw Shadow leave. She reached to her pocket. _'I guess I lost my chance...' _

All-of-a-sudden, a whole bunch of girls broke free and ended knocking her down making Amy's little chocolate box to go flying.

Silver reached down and got the little box.

"Shadow!" Silver called out. Shadow stopped and turned around. Silver threw the box to him and Shadow caught it with one hand.

"You dropped that."

"HUH!" Amy was shocked. How did her box end up there? "Ah.. when did... SILVER!"

Shadow knowing who is was from said "I accept. Thank you, Amy."

Amy blushed madly "N-NO!"

He continued walking.

She turned to Silver very mad. "Geez!" she started to punch him. Of course, she wasn't doing any harm. "**Now how dare you just give it to Shadow like that! I should kill you right now!**"

"**You were going to wimp out! I saw you!**" Silver responded

"**B-**" She suddenly stopped being so angry. "Because he probably didn't want it anyway..." She pouted.

"Why would you think that?"

She lightly blushed. "He belongs with the Night Class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world that he lives in... the things that he sees... He's so different from me..."

_Ten years ago, Shadow saved my life_

_But..._

_To him it meant almost nothing..._

"Shadow" Shade said. They were heading to class. "You don't have to bother with carrying all that. I can take them for you."

Shadow gave her all of he chocolates... but one.

"You can get rid of the rest. This is the only one that I want." He held it close to his mouth.

It was Amy's.

"Well then!" Amy said happily. All of the girls went back in their dorms. "I guess now we should go on..." she turned around and no one was there. "...Silver?"

Silver was in the same horse stable he was the other day. He was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"You hiding over there, come out!" Silver yelled

Is was Sally. She was hiding behind a tree. "Uhm... I... wanted to thank you." She approached him and reaching in her pocket some chocolate. "So, I made this...!"

"**Go away.**"

She was nervous. "uh... HUH! But I..."

Silver clenched his hand. "Forget about it..." He hit the wall really hard because he was getting irritated "**GO AWAY! NOW!**"

Sally was shocked and dashed away saying "S-Sorry!"

Silver looked up. "What do you want..." Was he asking Lily? The pearled colored horse?

Lily was looking at him. "Don't look at me with those eyes..." Silver said slowly.

**That night...**

"Geez..." Amy said. "Is Silver skipping again?" She continued to look for him.

Jet was chuckling. He was reading his cards he got. Next to him was a big pile of chocolate boxes and letters with hearts.

Shadow was in his chair reading. He looked up and saw the classroom was empty. It was only Jet, Shade, and himself. "Where is Sonic and the others?" He asked

Jet looked up. "I wonder. I guess they aren't here, are they...? Where could they have gone?"

Silver was walking near the pool. His hand was covering part of his face. Suddenly, he heard foot steps. His eyes grew wide and he pulled out his "Bloody Rose".

"What do you want? Night Class..."

It was Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, and Cream.

"You are so full of yourself , aren't you Silver?" Sonic said with a smirk

"Acting like that to Shadow..." Rouge said

"Are you really going to do this?" Cream said raising one of her eyebrow.

"Jet said not to." Tails said with his hand going through his fur.

"That's right Sonic, Rouge." Knuckles said "If Shadow finds out, he'll be really mad. You too, Silver." Knuckles approached him holding his hands in front of him "You should-"

Before he could finish he was flipped over by Silver. He landed on the floor, on his back. Knuckles was shocked Silver did that. EH even blinked a few times.

"That was so uncool..." Tails and Cream said with boredom in their voice.

"Heh." Tails said

"Grr.. SHUT UP!"

"Interesting..." Silver said looking at them "Come on, vampires. You came when I was getting upset."

Sonic frowned. "That stupid attitude..."

Sonic's feet. Ice was coming from it. The ice was coming towards Silver. He was surrounded by ice. "Didn't I say already that you're too full of yourself?" Sonic said.

Knuckles got up "I was trying to stop this..." flouting little flames of fire appeared behind him making the leaves of a tree nearby get caught in fire. "There is no way of knowing how it'll turn out."

"I'd like to see you try vampires." Silver cracked his knuckles "I've been waiting for a chance like this." he pointed his gun towards them.

But, before they could continue, Amy came jumping in using her Artemis rod. "WAIT!"

She landed on the ice, and luckily didn't fall."Fighting is prohibited! Did you not read your hand book?" She got up. "If you're still going to fight, I will be your opponents first!"

The fire faded away, but the leaves were burnt.

"Let's stop." Knuckles said.

"I guess." Sonic shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't care anymore." Rouge had one hand on her hip."Let's go back to class."

They all left.

Amy turned to Silver "You too, Silver! What were you doing? It's really weird of you to do something like this..."

He looked at her. Silver started to walk away.

"Silver!" She grabbed his sleeve. But he jerked away and continued walking. "Leave me alone."

Amy, her eyes filled with sadness, hurt, shocked, and worry.

She turned around and ended up on the same stone bridge from the other day.

_Silver..._

_A heart that's impossible to enter..._

_Like always._

_And..._

_It'll always be like this._

Her hand was clenched.

**Later...**

"Geeeezzz!" Amy was beyond tired. She was going to take a shower in the Chairman's personal bathroom. "I can't believe that Silver just ran off and left me there!"

She opened the door. It said "Chairman's Bathroom 3 Knock! 333!"

As she stepped in, she saw Silver sitting on the floor.

"What the hell is he doing?" She asked to herself. His quills were wet. His dress shirt was unbuttoned.

"Ah! You're here. Silver! Where the-..." She stopped. His eyes were filled with sadness, hurt, and fury. Water dripped from his face.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Amy kneel next to Silver filled with concern. Her anger was over taken by concern. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer. She looked at him. Amy was worried. She got up and grabbed a towel.

"Silly..." Amy dried his quills. "You'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself."

Amy started to button his shirt. "C'mon... I need some help to get the sleeves on, right? You have to put on your shirt right, too!" She was almost done. "I guess this part of you will never change, too."

Silver looked up at her.

"Really, though it's fine if you don't talk..." Amy said. "Even though it's fine..." She was finished. She got up "Ah! That's right!"

She reached into her pocket. "Let's see..." Got out a little bag wrapped in a little bow. Amy opened the bag to reveal a medium sized ball of chocolate. She hold it out in front of Silver's mouth.

"Here!" She smiled wide. "It's for you. A chocolate."

As she placed it in his mouth, he looked at her shocked. Could someone actually care for him? She blushed lightly. They were looking at each other.

"But you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in primary school, okay?"

"..."

Amy smiled warmly "It's the only one I made that actually turned out right. So it's super special, world-exclusive delicacy! I bet you're really grateful, right?"

Silver just scowled... and he sweat-dropped. You could see he didn't even chew on it.

"Ah! Why are you looking so revolted!"

Amy got up and turned around. And folded her arms."Geez!"

Silver looked at her. All-of-a-sudden, he felt something weird. Some pain. His eyes were focused on her neck, her lips, her skin.

He reached to grab her shoulder. "Huh?" Amy turned her head and looked at him. He looked at her.

"Silver...?"

He looked at her some more. He got up, using her as support.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?" He said with anger in his voice. Silver stepped out of the bathroom.

Amy sighed. Suddenly she saw something on the floor. Curious, she picked it up. It was some sort of tablet. It read "BLIXXXVO6E".

_'One of the vampire's blood tablets. What's this doing here?' _Amy thought.

_It was the first Valentine's Day that I had ever given a boy chocolate._

**Night Class...**

"Well all of them are already feeling sorry about it" Jet said to Shadow. The vampires who attacked Silver, were behind Jet.

"Even so..." Jet said holding his chin "Sonic provoked Silver. I wonder if they hurt Silver's feelings."

"There's no way to avoid it now" Shadow was looking out the window "Ever since that incident four years ago... His life has changed."

_I didn't find out about Silver's secret..._

_Until The Next Day._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream <strong>_

_**Next night**_

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day! XD<strong>


	3. Silver's Secret

**Ok, you know what? I'll just keep it in the story thing. I'm too lazy. :P Now, this chapter should be... interesting... OH ONE MORE THING! STUPID INTERNET CONNECTION! SORRY!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Hino Matsuri; I don't own Sonic. It's SEGA's. Not mine.**_

* * *

><p>"Here!" Vector called out filled with joy. They were in the Chairman's "house" in the Academy. Amy, Silver were at the eating table. Lots of food were spread on it, filled with a delicious smell. Vector was wearing a pink apron with a cute anime cat in the corner.<p>

"Traditional spaghetti with my special sauce, with the best meatballs! Traditional salad with the best vegetables! Garlic bread! Random fish! Traditional tacos! Traditional noddles! Traditional hamburgers! Traditional french bread! Everything here is traditional!" Vector called out blushing as he brought in all sorts of dishes in front of Amy and Silver.

"What?" Amy asked.

"How is all of this traditional?"Asked Silver "Its called international food. And why the hell are we having that? And why in the MORNING?"

Vector ignored him for now "Hand made~ Hand made~ Hand made~!" He skipped to get more food.

Silver sighed as he picked up a meatball with his fork looking at it. "And I thought he wouldn't be at it so early in the morning..."

Amy took a bite in some food. "Though it's difficult to call it "traditional"..."

Silver looked at her with a "really?" face.

"What?"

All-of-a-sudden, Vector came in with those old cameras, that when you took the photo, it would come out... thing.

"OKAY! Cheese~!"

Silver immediately put his meatball in front of his face as soon the camera went flash. He got mad after the flash. "What the hell are you doing all-of-a-sudden!"

"Commemorative photo." Vector said. He smiled at them holding the photo of them. "Because today you will not be performing the job of "Guardians", but instead will do the true job of perfects for the first time." Amy had the (-_-) face in the picture and Silver... It only showed the meatball instead of his face. "Huh!" They both said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**3rd Night**_

_**Silver's Secret**_

* * *

><p>"Dorm inspections!" Sonic said in disbelief.<p>

It was still daytime and the vampires were up in the entrance inside still in their sleeping clothes on.

"I see." Shadow said. Shade was behind him waiting for any command Shadow would ask.

"Thank you, Shade." He said to her. She bowed.

"Goodness, there's no way to predict the Chairman's thinking." Rouge said crossing her arms.

Tails sitting on the couch's arm said "It's no big deal, as long as you don't have anything they would consider bad if they found it."

Everyone looked at each other.

"That's right." Jet said with a tea cup in his hand. "As long as you don't have anything out of the ordinary, inspections don't even matter."

Tails leaned back a little. He turned his head to where Jet was. "Jet, you sill haven't picked up the clothes all over your floor, have you?"

Jet chuckled nervously "It's fine. They're all made of the finest silk."

Sonic yawned. He did not want to hear Jet right now.

But, Jet continued. "So no matter where I leave them out it, isn't embarrassing."

"Oh, really..." Rouge said sarcastically.

Knuckles went up to Sonic. "Come with me, Sonic."

Sonic turned his tired head. "hmm?"

Knuckles took Sonic to their room they shared.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Sonic asked impatiently "I'm tired already..."

Knuckles was kindda mad, by the look on his face. He put both his arms to the wall and Sonic inside them "Sonic, don't say that."

Knuckles looked at him seriously "You're going to have to let go of –all of that."

"huh?"

Knuckles just turned his head to let Sonic see what he meant.

There was burnt stuff, old forks, a torn up painting, dead flowers, napkins, empty chocolate boxes, and pens that didn't work. A glass cabinet filled with chipped cups, old books, broken wine glass, and more junk.

"Your piles of junk don't really have use." Knuckles said annoyed.

"What do you mean by "JUNK"!" Sonic said with his hands on his hips. "These are the sort of things our dorm leader takes pride in!" His nose grew bigger. Like if he was Pinocchio or something. "It's a collection of treasures!"

Knuckles picked up something and looked at it. "You even have a fork that's bent..." He sighed. "Sonic, you know that if our dorm leader found this..."

Sonic with an angry face came up to him and snatched his "treasure".

"It's just a collection of things I want to remember!" He turned around and looked over his shoulder "Ah.. don't tell me... You want this? I won't let you have it."

Knuckles was confused. "Of course I don't –." He immediately stopped because he sensed "it"

Both Knuckles' and Sonic's eyes grew wide with fear and embarrassment.

"Dorm Leader S-Shadow..." Sonic was terrified. Shadow was standing in their door looking at them seriously.

"Sonic... I think I would like to discuss our dorm's rules with you again." Shadow frowned

Sonic was taking steps back terrified that his "treasure" could be taken away from him "N-N-N-No, it's not like that... Dorm Leader, this is just... "

Shadow was getting annoyed with Sonic. So the candle ceiling lights' broke off. The glass fell onto the floor... or so they thought.

Knuckles looked down and sweat-dropped. Sonic was on the floor holding the little pieces of glass that were about to fall on the floor.

"I found another treasure~!" Sonic said with a goofy smile. He looked up and was scared. Shadow was glaring at him.

Knuckles left slowly not wanting to know what Shadow would do next.

Sonic was frozen with cold sweat coming down his forehead.

And only God knows what Shadow did to Sonic.

**With Amy...**

"I'm confiscating that." Amy said as she was pulling a big cart filled with some sort of picture albums the Day Class students had. They were not allowed to take pictures of the Night Class.

"Eh~!" A voice said running up to her. Amy stopped to see a girl running up to her.

"It shouldn't be a problem if it's just pictures!" She yelled.

"You took these pictures without their permission."Amy said as she put her hand on her hip. "It is a problem."

The girl got all sad and angry. "You just don't understand!" She cried.

"Don't un—" Amy started but got interrupted by a voice that belonged to Charmy.

"That's right, Amy. You really need to understand."

Amy turned her head to see Charmy behind some pillar glaring at her. She felt weird.

"C-Class Rep...?" She questioned feeling awkward.

"From your viewpoint as a perfect," He pointed towards her "already close with the Night Class students, clinging to them and becoming closer!"

He was really close to her as if he were ready to kill her with his "claws". But bees don't have claws... so...

"There are many people jealous of you~!" Little did Amy know, is that he had an album of his own hiding it behind his back.

The girl who was crying behind Amy saw "it" and ran away. Charmy was confused until he felt his album taken away from his grip.

He turned around to see Silver with the album in his hand "Confiscated." Silver said, then threw it in the cart along with a lot more he had.

"Well, then..." Amy pulled away, not wanting to know what would happen to Charmy who had lost his only pictures of Rouge.

"PLEASE DON'T BE LIKE THIS!" Charmy begged as his eyes twitched.

Amy went to ALL of the dorms and took ALL of the photos of the Night Class. And the girls were going crazy, wanting to commit suicide, wanting to kill her. They all hated her for taking the most "value" thing they had.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Confiscated."

"NO~!"

"Confiscated."

"STOP IT!"

"Confiscated."

"DEMON!"

Amy ended up with the biggest bag filled with the same pictures in the world. Now, she had to climb the stairs all the way up to the Academy's attic.

"Geeze..." Amy had to carry ALL of this to ALL the way up there?

She looked inside and saw some picture that were on top. "Though it's not that I don't understand why they're taking these pictures..."

She saw them. There was a picture of Tails and Cream walking, Sonic with a peace sign, just Knuckles... doing... nothing, Jet walking, Shadow reading a book, and Rouge trying to ignore Charmy.

"All of them really are gorgeous..."

_The vampires are just..._

Amy was just 200 steps of stairs away. She grew tired from carrying that big bag. "Ok, then!" She looked out the window randomly and frowned. "Come on, Silver is skipping again?"

**Outside with Silver...**

There was a soft warm breeze outside. Silver was sitting peacefully under a tree looking at the sky and breeze go. He took a deep breath and let it out smoothly. Something was in his hands. It was that little box he had since that night.

"Silver!" A voice called out. Silver quickly closed it and put it away.

Amy was running towards him "You're skipping out on this already?"

He got up and started to walk away. Amy stopped. "I'm already done." He simply said before getting out of Amy's sight.

**Near twilight...**

"This is my first time going into the Moon Dorm..." Amy said nervously. "I'm pretty nervous."

As Silver and Amy were entering the gates to the dorm, they were stopped by an old wrinkled guy. He raised an eyebrow.

"uhm... eh..." Amy nervously said

"Perfects, right?" He said in a creepy voice. "Go on in."

Silver took the first step to head inside the gate while Amy followed feeling kindda scared. She looked at him. There was worry in her eyes.

**With Shadow...**

"Just carry it all out." Shadow ordered. He was wearing his old white uniform standing outside of Sonic and Knuckle's dorm.

"My muscles are going to get tired out..." Tails said coming out of the dorm with a box in his hand. "The agency will get mad"

Jet followed behind Tails. "Being a model must really must be tough."

Sonic was crying on the floor. Like literally. He was on the floor, his face buried in the carpet, "tears" coming out. "My collection..." he cried tears.

"Don't think bad of us, Sonic." Knuckles said while carrying another box out.

"What does he see in this junk?" Tails questioned.

"IT'S NOT JUNK!" Sonic yelled.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

**With Amy...**

"Ah! That's right!" Amy climbed some stairs heading towards the entrance of the Moon Dorm. She was "taller" than Silver. "Before we check on the Moon Dorm, take out what's in your pockets."

Silver's eyes grew wide in surprised. Did she the little box? He turned his head.

Amy put a hand on her hip and pointed to him "You're holding something, right? If the perfects get away with things like that, what will everyone else think?" She took a step towards him, but completely forgot she was standing in some stairs. She began to fall "Ah!"

Luckily Silver thought quick. But not good enough. Somehow she landed on top of him. His eyes were wide open. They were there for like 5 seconds. That's when Silver reacted. He quickly pushed her off him. But Amy had secretly gotten a hold of the thing that was in his pockets.

She giggled "I got it~!"

Amy looked at the thing. She gave a confused look. "Is this medicine?"

Silver quickly snatched it away from her grasp making her gasp a little.

"It has nothing to do with you." He said coldly. Silver began to walk away, but not towards the Moon Dorm, but away from the Academy.

"Silver!" Amy called out. "Hey, where are you going?"

The girl quickly got up and started to run towards him. "Do you feel bad or something?"

Shadow watched the whole scene from a window.

"It seems like the perfects went back for something..." Tails said walking past Shadow with Jet following him.

"I guess the inspections will have to wait." Jet said

"WHAT!" Sonic looked out the window with a 'you got to be kidding me' face. "After trampling over what little happiness I had!"

Sonic didn't realize Shadow giving him death glares. Sonic sweat-dropped and slowly backed away.

"Wait, Silver!" Amy called out. She was still running towards him. Silver kept walking.

She stopped at the gate to take a breath. "Silver!" She called him again "It's not like I wasn't going to give it back! You didn't have to take it like that!"

But Silver continued walking.

Amy sighed. '_What should I do?' _Amy asked. _'Go to the Chairman, or...'_

She pouted. Amy looked back at the Moon Dorm. She had made her decision. Amy ran towards Silver's direction not caring where it brought her to.

She had run for sometime. She couldn't see him anymore. Amy had lost Silver. She ended up in the town near the Academy.

The sun was setting but people were still out doing some shopping.

_Silver..._

Amy looked around. She had never been left alone outside the Academy. She was always with either Silver or the Chairman. She was slowly startingto regret this.

_I lost sight of him..._

The streets were slowly getting fewer people. Only one or two you could see. She did not feel comfortable. A girl came out with some food in her hand. Amy stopped and was scared. She shook of that "scared" feeling and started to walk a little faster. They got faster by the second. Soon she was running. Amy did not look where she was looking and accidentally bumped into a woman whose mouth was covered and her hair.

"I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" She left. But the woman said nothing. She just stood there. Unknown to Amy, that woman's eyes were bloody red.

Amy had run enough and stopped to sit on a bench. She was panting hard.

_This is pitiful..._

_I thought I'd be okay..._

_But once I'm alone..._

Amy looked around not picking her head up. She kept having flashbacks of the first vampire who tried to kill her.

_I remember that same red._

She hugged herself trying to tell herself everything was OK. She opened her eyes and something bright red passed her eyes, making them go wide. Amy slowly turned her head and saw a little boy with a bright red balloon running.

She was somehow relieved. The little boy had hat that covered his eyes. He was also wearing a coat. The red balloon he had "slipped" out of his hand and was stuck on the tree. He just looked up at it. Amy, filled with kindness, decided to get it for the boy. So she jumped up and got it.

"Here!" She said cheerfully. He looked at her and started to run away. Amy gave a confused look and tried to call out to him.

"Hey! Little boy!"

Who would have guessed that Silver was just out eating in a restaurant?

"Sorry to make you wait!" the chef said giving him a big plate filled with good food. Silver looked up at the man.

"Mister, take it if you are going to. The raw eggs are free of charge." The chef said.

Amy had tried to follow the boy, but lost him. She had ended up on a dark alley. Soon she saw the boy run across not far from where she was.

"Ah, wait!" Amy called out _'Great. Two guys that run away from me... today.' _"Why are you running away?"

Amy tried to run towards him.

"Little boy?" She questioned.

She continued walking the dark alley where no one was. As she was walking she spotted the little boy standing in front of a well. He did not move, and he had his back towards her.

"Hey, little boy..." Amy started to walk towards him The boy slightly turned his head. Amy smiled. "Your balloon... You left it behind."

Little did Amy know, was that the woman she had bumped into earlier, was standing right behind her with glowing red eyes...

* * *

><p>Amy walked up to the boy holding out the balloon. "This is yours isn't it?"<p>

The boy turned his head.

"Here..." She handed it to him. The boy slowly turned to face her. His soft little hand reached for his balloon. In a split second, his "soft, little" hand turned into a monster's hand! His nails grew long and sharp. It quickly got hold of her sleeve making her yell. "What? What's wrong!"

Amy tried to pull away but he was too strong. His "little" face turned hideous and his fangs were showing big, long and sharp with saliva coming out. His eyes were bright red and creepy. Ready to bite her hand. Amy yelled really loud, everyone could hear her.

Somehow Silver could feel she was in danger, got up and ran out of the restaurant.

"The rice s free, too." The chef said turning around to see Silver run off "Hey! Mister!"

Amy had somehow escaped the little vampire. She ran as fast as she could. Holding her bitten hand, she ran. Regretting greatly that she went by herself in a place like this.

She ended up on a roof. Stopping and looking over, it was a dead end.

Amy turned her head behind her. Her vision was getting blurry and she was hearing the creepy laughter of the little vampire boy.

Taking a few steps back she noticed the woman from earlier was on the next building's roof. Amy's eyes grew wide and was scared to death. The woman jumped in front of Amy with a terrifying cry. Amy jumped off the roof and landed gracefully on the floor running away.

She ran into an old building and ran up it's stairs holding her injured hand.

_What in the world was that?_

Flashbacks were running through her head of the 2 vampires trying to attack her.

_A vampire._

She reached the top and opened the ceiling entrance to the attic. She pushed as hard as she could until she opened it. She went inside and was breathing hard. Tears started to see in her eyes.

_A vampire..._

_It couldn't have been!_

Amy sat down trembling. Wrapping her arms around her knees, she started to cry.

_Because all the vampires I know..._

Flashbacks of the Night Class smiling and being so kind to the Day Class girls were going through her head.

_They're beautiful, and admired by everyone..._

Voices were going through her head telling her...

**I'm Scared...**

**I'm Scared...!**

Amy shut her eyes as the tears were coming out. Images of Shadow smiling warmly at her. She was the only person he ever smiled at. He was always concerned about her, he was her beginning.

_Admired by me..._

The voices started to start up in Amy's head again.

**The vampires...**

**Will eat me...**

Images of the first vampire trying to kill Amy ran through her head. Blood spilling on the pure white snow. Shadow saving her and looking at her with those vampire eyes.

Amy stopped crying and got her Artemis out from under her skirt. _'No!' _Amy thought. She got up and opened her Artemis. She got in a fighting position ready for anything. _'No more being a weak person!' _

Little did she know, the vampire woman, was just next the window. She looked like a spider position type... thing.

Silver was at the bottom of the building outside. He saw some blood on the floor. He touched it and observed the blood that was on his finger, until that vampire woman came flying in ready to attack him. He thought quick and kicked her, sending her flying back to the building crashing. Dust rose from where she landed.

Silver immediately got out his Bloody Rose pointing towards the beast. The vampire woman sat up with a loud scary groan. She sat up her head tilted to the side, her hair all messy, her eyes glowing red and wide.

"So you've lost your human side..." Silver said coldly.

The beast got up and started to run towards him at full speed. But she stopped. She tilted her head and her eyes were lifeless as if she were to be possessed by a thousand demons she spoke. "C-Com-Com-rade..."

Silver's eyes grew wide

The beast said it again as if she were possessed. "C-Com-rade...!"

Silver had enough. "SHUT UP!" He shot her sending her flying, she no longer had a body. It turned to smoke. The only thing left... was her dress.

Silver looked up and saw a little boy. The boy just looked at Silver. It was the same vampire boy who attacked Amy.

Silver's eyes went wide. He thought he had seen...

"James...?" (lol lame name. I need a better one. Any suggestions?)

The boy suddenly "changed" in Silver's mind into a little boy like Silver was when he was little.

The vampire boy laughed really loud with it's claws raised to the sky. Its laugh could scare anyone or just creep the living crap out of it.

It started to jump up on the building all the way up. It when right in the window Amy was. There was a loud shriek heard. It was Amy's.

"Amy!" Silver yelled and ran inside.

Amy had trouble with trying to fight the vampire boy. She was holding the Artemis with both hands. The vampire boy was squatting on it, his claws were swinging at her, Amy tried to keep it away as much as possible. It was laughing evilly and made a cut on Amy's right cheek, blood spilling out.

It was inches away from her neck. Amy turned her head, not wanting to look at it in the eye. Soon Amy had enough strength to throw him off. He did a back-flip through the air and landed on a huge gear making the big bell ring.

The sound was so loud that Amy dropped her Artemis on the floor covering her ears. The beast laughed and started to run to her.

Amy closed her eyes expecting the worst. It never came. She opened her green eyes and saw it frozen to death looking to where the sun was coming out. Amy looked where it was looking and was shocked.

**THE END.**

**jk. (just kidding)**

The vampire boy was sweating, he knew he was in trouble. There, in their presence was Shadow. Amy ignored the loud bangs from the bell, she was just shocked.

"Poor thing. You fell to this state..." Shadow said sarcastically.

Shadow walked towards Amy. The vampire boy took steps back, frightened expecting the worst. Shadow grabbed Amy closer to him. "However..."

Shadow put his hand to cover Amy's eyes, his other hand held her close to him.

"S-Shadow..." Amy said scared, but somehow, she felt safe.

Shadow's eyes grew glowing red and scary. "You hurt someone precious to me." He told the vampire boy.

The vampire boy's eyes grew wide with terror.

There was a sudden energy. All Amy felt was a furious wind blowing all over the place. After some seconds... it calmed down...

"Shadow..." She was now feeling safe.

He let her go and Amy saw some dust blowing away.

"It's over." Shadow said randomly.

Amy looked up to her once again, hero. "T-That just now was..."

"A level E." Shadow finished her.

"A level E?" She asked "Like I thought, so it's not a vampire, right?"

"No." He simply said looking at her in the eyes kindly.

Shadow turned his head "They're still vampires."

"B-But..."

Shadow started to caress her cheek that was hurt. "You sure get into trouble too often."

The cut that the vampire boy had done, was gone. "Coming to a dangerous place, where you could get hurt like this... And even coming alone." Shadow said concerned. He got her hand and was about to kiss it when Amy jerked away nervously. It was the bitten hand. Shadow looked at her with a disappointedlook.

"I... I was searching for Silver..." Amy said softly putting her head down.

"I see. Well, he already headed back to the dorms. I'll take you back to your dorm."

Little did Amy know was that Silver was there, just below them, holding his neck and breathing hard. Silver heard Shadow's voice from above him _"The scent of your blood makes it too dangerous." _Silver couldn't take any more, he walked away.

**Later that night...**

"All finished!" Amy said to Tikal, who was in her bed read to sleep.

"I'll be going on patrol tonight, like always!" Amy said with a wide smile.

"It's night, and yet you're still pretty energetic, Amy" Tikal giggled. "You even came back hurt."

Amy gave a goofy smile and waved her hurt hand that was wrapped, down "This is just a scratch! Happens all the time!"

Amy waved goodbye to her best friend "Well, then...!"

Tikal saw the door close. She looked down "Though it also seems—like she's too happy."

Vector's voice was heard from his office.

"Once again you're the only one they didn't fool..."

Vector was sitting on his desk with a lamp lit. "Extraordinary."

Vector sighed. "Shadow, you were able to prevent any mobian blood from being shed"

Shadow was sitting down with a glass wine in his hand filled with fake blood.

"Even within the vampires you're of a rare bloodline. A vampire among vampires... a pureblood." Vector said with his hands folded. "Directly inheriting the power of the most ancient vampires... An existence that is feared, even by other vampires..."

Shadow put his wine glass down. "Chairman Vector... I've told you the things that I have put my faith in you." he got up and put both his hand on the Chairman's desk. "But keeping Silver along with the normal students much longer will be..." his nails dug in the Chairman's desk making a cracking voice. "Do you intend to to keep him there, where he threatens this 'peace' that you've worked for?"

There was a knock heard.

Amy was knocking at Silver's door. "Silver? I'm coming in."

She slowly opened the door open. Peeking in she found... nothing.

"I wonder if he was in here earlier?" She asked herself quietly.

Amy was disappointed with sadness in her eyes.

Meanwhile Vector was still talking to Shadow. "Silver's parents were killed by a vampire..." Shadow looked at him like if he didn't come here for stories, but he still listened. "He was miraculously rescued within that sea of blood. Could you put him through anything else after that?"

"But the one who attacked them wasn't just any vampire. She was a pureblood just like me."

**With Silver...**

He was coughing a lot. He was holding the wall for support. He was where stairs were going up and where stairs were going down. Silver was sweating, the tablets were on the floor. There were images of Amy all over his head. He hold his head shaking it no.

Amy was walking down the dark and empty hall. She kept having flashbacks of that vampire boy that no longer existed.

_That was..._

_A vampire._

She got all scared and started to run. She didn't know how much she had run, but ended up with Silver, who was turning his head slowly to her in fear.

"Silver!" She said concerned. She sighed happily and relieved she had found her friend.

"_You should already know..." _Shadow's voice was heard in the background. _"... that he's already come to see that life like this will end. Former Vampire Hunter, Vector the Crocodile." _

"I..." Amy started making her way towards Silver. "Feel like I've finally understood a bit of what you were saying." Silver started to get up from where he was. His back was facing hers, but she continued. "That there are actually scary vampires out there... No..." She shuddered "That wasn't a vampire. It was a beast... that just took mobian form." Amy was getting closer to Silver, his eyes were getting wider by each second.

His forehead started to sweat a lot.

"_Its a horrible fate he can not avoid."_

"Stay away!" Silver yelled at Amy. She immediately stopped, surprised.

"W-Why...? I still want to talk to you...! I want you to tell me more about you! Because we're the sa-"

She was cut of by Silver. "–No we aren't! We aren't..."

Amy put her head down. "Sorry... I was thinking selfishly. Thinking that I was fighting the same pains and fears as you were, Silver. I was just being full of myself." She started to back away, until Silver turned around to grab... her hurt hand.

"Am-" The cloth that had wrapped Amy's hand came loose, blood was still leaking out. The scent reached his nose. He froze.

"_Mobians bitten by purebloods..."_

Amy suddenly found herself next to Silver. He held her neck and wrapped his other arm around her. Amy's eyes were wide in surprised. What was going on?

"S-Silver?"

His mouth was next to her mouth. He slowly started to lick her neck.

"_Turn into vampires themselves."_

All-of-a-sudden, two big fangs appeared from his mouth and slowly struck into Amy's neck. Amy's eyes shot wide open, fear, shock, sadness was shown. She was flabbergasted.

_What...?_

"Silver..." She said in a scared voice. "St- STOP!" Amy was struggling to pull away from him, he was too strong, he couldn't control himself.

"NO!" She finally pushed him off.

Holding her bleeding neck, she looked at him disappointed.

Silver just wiped his mouth with blood pouring out with his sleeve. His eyes were bloody red and glowing.

_Eyes the color of blood..._

_And fangs protruding from his mouth._

_A beast who takes mobian form._

It suddenly hit her.

"_Once a mobian is bitten by a pureblood there are only two things that could happen. Their blood could become toxic to them, and they would die. Or they will suffer through a slow transformation until they turn into a vampire themselves. It's something that those of us born as vampires cannot imagine. Silver will never be able to be a normal person again and for the past four years he has fought against his vampire instincts. That would take more will power than I could ever comprehend. However..."_

"W-Why?" Amy asked Silver fearfully. Blood started to drip on the floor. Silver looked at her with a shameful look.

"Amy..." Silver couldn't look at her. He turned his head "I'm sorry."

_Silver..._

_Silver is a vampire?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream <strong>_

_**Next night**_

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! For now..<strong>

**Sorry! I had internet problems... -_-**


	4. Trigger of Conviction

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Ditto~ from chapter 1!**

* * *

><p>Her eyes were filled with fear and shock. She hold her neck so that the blood wouldn't spill out. The images were going in her head about Silver biting her neck.<p>

_Silver is..._

_A vampire!_

Shadow, who was in the Chairman's office, looked up.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Vector asked.

"I can smell blood..."

Vector's eyes shot open. And in a split second, Shadow was out of the door.

"Shadow! Wait!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

**_4__th__ Night_**

_**Trigger of Conviction**_

* * *

><p>Silver looked at Amy. His mouth was filled with blood. His clothes were as well.<p>

"Amy... I am..." As he started to walk towards her, Amy stepped backwards. They stood there for some time.

"Amy?" Shadow was coming up the stairs, were Silver and Amy were. Amy looked at Shadow.

"Shadow...?" She questioned.

As Shadow stepped in front of Amy and angrily told Silver, "So, you've finally fallen into the blood lust of beasts... Silver."

Shadow pulled Amy towards him. Amy then had the flashbacks of when Shadow killed that vampire when she was young.

"_You're a disgrace to all vampires."_

_'Silver will be killed!'_ Amy thought scared of the idea. She did not want Shadow to kill Silver!

So Amy stepped front of Shadow and put her arms out. "Don't kill him, Shadow-!"

She had lost too much blood... she fell into Silver's arm. He had a shocking face.

"Amy...!"

"Your thirst must have been insatiable. To have drained her to the point where she can't even stand..." Shadow said.

Shadow picked up Amy, bridal style and looked at Silver before walking away. "Amy's blood... was it really that... delicious?"

Silver's eyes were filled with shock. He put his hand to cover his face filled with shame. Shadow walked away with Amy in his arms.

"Silver..." Amy said. Shadow looked down at her. "Shadow... why is Silver..."

She could not finish her sentence. Shadow met up with Vector who was standing in the dark hallway."

"Chairman." Shadow said firmly.

"Yes... I know." Vector said looking away.

At the infirmary Amy was treated. She could sit up.

"Um... Shadow... it's okay, so..." Amy put her hand in front of her. "I'll be fine if I just sit down for a while..."

"No." He said simply. He then he cupped her chin making her looked at him. Amy blushed a little.

"Let me see..." He said. He then saw the big bite mark. Shadow then cleaned all of the blod out of the way. That was when he saw the the big bite mark.

"The bleeding has almost stopped, but..." Shadow said. "It's deep. He must have bitten it with all his strength..?" He looked up at Amy. "Amy..."

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

She then snapped out of it and quickly wiped them away. "Um..."

Shadow kneel to her level and looked at her in the eyes. "Are you afraid of vampires now?"

She shook her head. But the tears were still forming in her eyes.

_I don't know why..._

_My head's still spinning..._

_But I know one thing for certain..._

_Silver..._

_Attacked me..._

There was a knock at the door. Shadow and Amy looked up and saw Vector standing in front of the door.

"Shadow, could you go back to the classroom for a while? The Night Class is getting restless with the scent of blood in the air."

Shadow got up. "Understood." he got up and left.

Vector came in and put a large bandage in her bite mark.

"I took Silver back to his dorm. He's calmed down a bit now." Vector said. "We've hidden it from you for so long... You have every right to be shocked. Especially since it turned out like this... I'm sorry, Amy."

"How could I have known that Silver was a vampire!" Amy almost yelled. "For the the last 4 years..."

"I know." Vector said. "It's because Silver was once normal like... you and I. Up until 4 years ago..."

Vector sighed and got up. "Four years ago... his family was attacked by vampires... Silver barely survived. When I found him, he still had the signs of a deep bite mark on his neck."

_Silver..._

_Was bitten _

_by a vampire...?_

"Then..." Amy said. "He used to be normal... but now he's a vampire? It's because he was bitten?"

"Amy... You don't believe in that legend that normal people (or mobians) bitten by vampires turn into ones themselves, do you?" Vector asked. He then looked at her. "But it's true. Vampires that can turn mobians into one of themselves..."

Her eyes shot open. Was she going to turn into one?

"Only a few exist..." Vector said, "The "Pureblood" Vampires."

"Pure... blood..." Amy repeated.

"But you don't have to worry... Amy. Silver isn't one of the Pureblood Vampires. So... You won't turn into one."

_I didn't know anything..._

_Silver..._

_Four years..._

_You've been afraid..._

_And alone..._

_What kind of life have you led...?_

"There was a blood scent earlier..." Sonic said playing with his fake blood. "but in the end nobody told us anything."

Knuckles came in with a towel around his shoulders. He yawned "I don't really care. I am not interested."

Sonic spilled his drink then turned it into ice. "That is... the scent of Amy's blood." He then licked the frozen fake blood.

Amy walked down the large dark hallway. She was thinking. That was until she heard some voices.

"How long are you going to keep him in the Day Class?"

Amy stopped and looked around. "Shadow?" She then saw a door and that light was coming from it.

"But there is no precedent for transferring from Day Class to Night Class." Vector said.

"No precedent is needed, is it?" Shadow said. "You have no choice but to let Silver be admitted here."

Amy was hearing the conversation from outside. _'Silver is transferring to the Night Class?' _She thought.

She stepped back and ran. Shadow knew she was there.

_I can understand _

_Where Shadow is coming from._

_Now that Silver's become a vampire_

_It's natural to put him in the _

_Night Class._

_But what about_

_His feelings,_

_When he hates vampires_

_so much that he wish to kill them?_

_All of them..._

_Even himself..._

Amy then realized it.

_Silver has been _

_hating himself..._

_Even So..._

_I..._

_I said something terrible._

_I didn't know I was referring to Silver..._

The next day, Amy was in class with her best friend, Tikal.

"6x times 6x plus 7x minus 5..." The teacher went on.

As the boring class was over, Tikal was putting her books away.

"Silver hasn't arrived, right?" Tikal asked.

"Yeah... he hasn't been well since yesterday."

"Did anything happen?"

"?"

"Which reminds me... you don't look very well either."

Tikal then went to look at Amy's neck. "It bugs me... but is your injury serious?"

Amy quickly covered her neck. "Ah..! This? When I went patrolling yesterday, I was careless and got cut by a branch. It's not a big thing. It's okay."

"Then it's fine."

"Alright!" The teacher said "The lesson is going to start. Go back to your seats!"

"All right..." the class said in a boring tone.

Amy looked at the place were Silver would usually sit.

_I know, I..._

Amy suddenly ran out of the door ignoring all of the calls of the teacher.

"Hey! Amy!" The teacher roared. "Where are you going! Hey!"

She ran. She ran towards the Night Class's Dorm. She was panting. She went to the front gate to see the creepy guy again.

He looked at her.

"Well..." Amy said nervously. "Perfects can go through, right?"

"That's the second time you've gone this morning... It's strange for you to go inside in the morning. Okay, pass"

Amy was relived.

Sonic yawned really loud.

"This is a request for you- the one known as the miracle-boy." said a guy with glasses sitting next to a fat guy. They both wore business suits. They were also sitting in front of Sonic.

"Please help the investigating organization." The chubbier one said. "If you publish the research paper..."

"Eh?" Sonic said annoyed. He had his legs on the couch and had a -_-' face. "But I am not interested in working during daytime. I'm tired, so could you leave?" He said rudely.

"The door is over there." He pointed. Just then, Amy came in.

"Oh? Amy...?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh! Sonikku! I-I mean Sonic!"

Sonic got up and told the two men, "Come on, leave please."

He pushed them out.

"Please! Listen to us a little more!" But Sonic just closed the door.

"Ah... it's so bright... I'm so sleepy..." Sonic said. "I'm tired... it's all their fault!"

He then stared at Amy. She suddenly gulped. "I'm sorry... for disturbing you...!"

He yawned and stretched. "Forget about it. It was their fault... Why are you here, anyways? Everyone is asleep. Ah!"

Sonic then got an idea and put his arm around Amy. "Don't tell me, you want to let me suck your blood..!"

"Of course not! I want to see Shadow!"

He let her go and and started to go up the stairs. "Ah, is that so? Then, come this way."

"Eh? You're taking me there? Fishy..." She muttered the last part.

"Because Dorm Leader Shadow is only kind to you alone." He then looked at her "Everyone just follows him..."

He then looked at her in the eyes. "Amy... Whose teeth mark is that?"

Her eyes grew wide. How!

She quickly touched her bitten part of her neck... the bandage wasn't there!

Sonic playfully waved the bandage around and chuckled. Then he leaned on the rails.

"Last night, the scent of blood suddenly drifted in to the classroom. It... excited us. Though I was the only one who noticed immediately that it was the scent of your blood, Amy. Shadow told us to forget about everything, that is why we stopped making a din."

"Shadow , he..."

_Really..._

_I've especially come to tell him _

_To help Silver and his secret,_

_But it seems that even if I _

_Don't ask him to..._

_Shadow is that kind of person..._

Amy blushed and said "Is that so..."

But Sonic just frowned, then all of the lights of the candles lit out.

Amy was shocked at this sudden movement of Sonic.

"That's enough..." Sonic said holding the rail. "I'm really... irritated..."

The rail turned into ice, going all the way were Amy was.

"What are you to Shadow?"

The ice went up to Amy and froze her right foot making her gasp.

He then approached her.

* * *

><p><em>'My leg! It has been frozen to the spot! It's one of the special abilities that only Nobel Vampires possess...'<em>

"What are you to him?" He questioned again.

"Shadow saved me from a crazy vampire ten years ago; he's my saviour!" Amy said frowning.

"Hum..." Sonic said "Oh, so that's how it is... Such a thing happened... huh." He then smiled "Then to show your saviour your gratitude, Amy... Shouldn't you offer all your blood to repay him for his kindness?"

"Blood?" Amy asked.

"I see... your blood is meant to be Shadow's... but those are not Shadow's teeth marks?"

He got closer to her, almost whispering he said "You shouldn't give your blood to others... including me..."

Sonic touched her bite mark and said "One day, Shadow's lips... will lightly touch this neck of yours..."

Amy's eyes were filled with shock and were also scared.

Sonic continued "And slowly, Shadow's teeth will sink in.."

Amy blushed of the idea.

"If you hear the sound of Shadow drinking your own blood... Amy... then, for sure you'll feel ecstasy?"

Sonic chuckled. "Yes... Go now and ask Shadow... "Please drink my blood"

Amy pushed his hand away from her face. "Stop deciding by yourself!" She said angry.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sonic then grabbed both of her arms and ice began to form on them.

"**Sonic! Stop this nonsense now...! Enough already!**" She was about to slap him in the face when...

Shadow got her hand before it hit Sonic.

"Stop, Amy."

"Shadow?"

Sonic's eyes grew wide. He knew he was in trouble. "Dorm Leader Shadow!"

All of the ice steamed away.

Shadow glared at Sonic. Suddenly Sonic felt something hard go across his face. He spit out some blood.

"Who want's to do that sort of thing?" Shadow said.

Sonic immediately bowed down with a knee. "No... I was being too impudent. I am really sorry, Shadow."

"Get lost." Shadow commanded.

Sonic nodded and left.

Shadow turned around and said to Amy "It seems that he said things to make you angry... Sorry, Amy..."

But Amy just dazed at him. Then snapped out of it. "Ah! Yes! No... No... Erm..."

He cupped her cheek and said "It's okay. Only Amy can stay being Amy... You're different from those fellows of Night Class who just follow me..."

Amy blushed.

"That Amy is filled with warmth... is already enough."

_Why is that..._

_This person is very.._

_Very..._

_Lonely..._

"Well, it's time." Shadow said. "Next time, don't come to scary places by yourself."

"Yes..."

"Ask Silver to come with you. As long as there's something he took from you, he should at least be that much of use."

Amy and Shadow were walking to the door. But Amy stopped.

"Please, stop it..." She said. "Why do you have to say it like that..."

Shadow just looked at her. " "Why"... Do you ask...?" He started to caress her face. "Amy... I cannot be indifferent about it, as I had expected. Because my most important girl... has been bitten by another guy."

"Shadow... Actually... I came here because I have something to request from you."

"Hmm?"

"Please do not put Silver in the Night Class!"

"Why?"

"Even Silver has been always fighting on his own... I did not even notice it for the past four years. Even though I'm always by his side. I... did not even notice a bit."

"You're kind, Amy. But that isn't something that you should worry about."

Amy shook her head "That's not the case! I was totally shocked to find out that Silver was a vampire. But yesterday I …. hurt Silver badly." A tear slipped her eyes.

"Amy..." He wiped the tears away, "Sorry... but even though it's a request from you... I can't agree to that. A mobian that transforms into a vampire will definitely sink into a Level E type. He would not want Amy to see him in that form."

Amy stepped backwards. "How could that... " She ran out of the door with tears in her eyes.

Shadow just stared at her even though the door slowly shut in his face.

"I still don't understand why Dorm Leader Shadow is so attached to her..." Knuckles was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "And also, being the last member of your family, letting Silver in... Not everyone will be able to accept the fact that they have to mix with someone who was born into a family of vampire hunters."

Shadow just walked by him. "Amy..." Shadow said tuning his head. "Is... the only girl in this world... who is important to me..."

Amy was walking down the stairs of the Academy. She was still thinking about what Shadow had told her about Silver...

"_A mobian that transforms into a vampire will definitely sink into a Level E type."_

_Silver is becoming..._

_How could that be?_

She was outside, it was now dark. She looked up and saw Silver's window with the light still on.

_Silver, are you awake?_

_I haven't seen Silver the entire day..._

_I wonder what he's doing right now..._

Amy started to walk away when she realized it. "Silver!"

She ran towards his dorm.

Sliver threw his suit onto his bed next to a suitcase. He went to his closet and pulled out a dress shirt. Then, something fell from it.

Confused, Silver picked it up. It was a picture of Amy and him. She was smiling brightly and he was just... serious. He remembered when Amy gave it to him. On the picture it said: _Hooray! We are in the same class at high school!_

Silver sighed and sat down in his bed. He was holding the "Bloody Rose". He put his head down and loaded the gun. He remembered when the Chairman gave him the gun.

"_Since you're a perfect, I'm giving you this just in case the one in a million chance arises where something goes wrong. This gun won't hurt mobians... But it will kill a vampire."_

Silver pointed the gun towards his head. He was ready to shoot when Amy came running in.

"SILVER!"

She quickly ran towards him and snatched the gun away from his reach.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Nothing..."

She was on top of him struggling to keep the the gun away.

"Liar! You took off the gun's safety catch!"

"Why did you come here?"

He suddenly flipped her around to that he could be on top of her. He then grabbed the gun with her hands and pointed it to his throat.

"Shoot me now."

Amy's eyes were getting filled with tears.

"Shoot me now... before I sink into a Level E. Kill me with your own hands."

Amy shook her head. He then pulled the bandage from her neck.

"You must have heard it, right?"

Amy just looked at him.

"Can't you hear it? The sound I made when I sucked at your blood... While that sound is running through my ears... You'll never be safe around me... How can you feel fine after a dreadful experience like that?"

"Silver... I-"

"I can't stop myself from feeding on your blood. I don't even know if I will kill the next person I prey on." Silver then, once again, pulled the gun closer to his throat.

"Shoot me now. You're actually afraid of me, right?"

Amy once again, shook her head.

If she wanted to she could shoot him. He finger was on the trigger. But she said, "I could never do that."

He frowned and let go of the gun. He took got off and grabbed the suitcase. Then, he walked away saying, "Then... Don't bother with me anymore."

He left Amy on the bed, still holding the gun in her hands. She sat up and saw a picture on the floor. She remembered when she gave it to him some time ago.

She looked at it. She remembered telling Silver to smile...

"_C'mon, Silver! Smile! You look like a zombie!"_

"_Let me go, Amy. This is stupid."_

"_No way!"_

"That's right, I've..." Amy said... She quickly ran out of the door.

_I've always been with you, Silver..._

_Always..._

Silver was going to leave... She did not want her friend to leave. Even though he didn't see her as a friend sometimes.

"Wait!" Amy called out to Silver.

Silver was just a couple of feet away from the main gate.

"SILVER!" Amy called out. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind. He immediately dropped his things.

"Everything is fine already..." She said still hugging him.

Silver's eyes were wide open. He would remember when Amy would always say that back then...

_He would sit by the fire and scratch his neck until blood would come out. Amy would watch him dosuch horrible thing. With tears forming in her eyes she ran up to him and hug him saying, "Everything is fine already."_

"Amy..." Silver said.

"Though I don't understand anything... I've always been watching you for the past four years, Silver. So I'm not afraid."

She hugged her friend tighter. "Silver, I'll support you!"

_I'll be Silver's guardian._

_The only people who know..._

_That Silver is a vampire..._

_Are the Chairman, Myself..._

_And Shadow..._

Silver looked up at the dark blue night sky filled with thousands of stars... "Amy..."

"Shadow will definitely forgive me for that." Amy said.

**Meanwhile...**

Eggman was sitting in some throne. Vector was right in front of him.

"I did not expect you accept my invitation, Vector." Eggman said, "How is their son doing? Silver. He's just about reached that troublesome time."

"Not at all... Silver is still holding still together. The Hunter Clan's concern for him is deeply appreciated." Vector turned around to walk away. "I didn't expect that the peace at Cross Academy would arouse suspicion."

"Regarding this issue, I'll await the report from others."

Vector suddenly stopped his tracks.

"I've dispatched that boy." Eggman said. "Should that boy sense any danger, I don't think he will show any mercy in cleaning up the mess."

Vector continued to walk away.

With Silver, he had his eyes still looking at the dark sky. She did not let him go. But little did they know, Shadow was watching them the whole time..

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream...<strong>_

_**Next Night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing and adding this to your alertsfav! :D **


	5. Feast in the Moonlight

A shadow walked towards the front gate of the academy. He was smoking a cigarette, he looked a mysterious looking. But that's for later...

"I'm still mad at you, Silver!" Amy said as she pulled Silver towards the Chairman's office. "For not telling me a word about it. Just where were you planning on going...?"

Amy and Silver entered the office. "Chairman, we have something to say..."

Vector was in his office holding something...

"Good morning! You've come at the right time!" Vector grinned brightly. "Just in time to see this!"

Vector showed both, Silver and Amy, a Night Class uniform. "Hey! Hey!" Vector giggled.

Vector swung it around. "The Night Class uniform made for Silver! It must look good on him!"

Silver glared at the crazy crocodile. He punched Vector, making his nose and mouth bleed.

"I'm leaving." Silver simply said.

But Amy grabbed him, "Wait, Silver! Chairman! Don't purposely go and make him angry!"

Vector was suddenly healed. He had totally forgotten that Silver had punched him.

"You look like you've recovered." Vector told Silver. "Anyway, Amy... You had something to say?"

"Yes... I know Silver can never be as he was before..."

_Silver,_

_Who has detested vampires so strongly_

_And thought of them as _

_Hideous..._

_He detests himself now..._

"But I won't let Silver go to the Night Class! Never!" Amy said firmly.

Vector sighed, "Yeah... well, you're right. Even with Amy out there, we still need Silver as a guardian, too."

Vector soon got out a bracelet with a diamond shaped thing in the middle. "Amy... Put on this bracelet."

_'Eh? The crest on this bracelet...' _Amy thought.

Vector also handed Silver a dagger. "Silver, cut open your finger tip."

"Ah!" Silver exclaimed.

"Cut it. I need your blood." Vector said. "Just do it."

Silver did as he was told. Vector pulled Amy's had with the bracelet and Silver's cut finger. The blood dripped onto Amy's diamond bracelet.

Silver's eyes grew wide, "What... what have you done!"

Vector was smirking and said, "This is something that was used by ancient Vampire Hunters... The secret method of "Taming Vampires"! Your "tattoo"..." Vector pointed to the tatto on Silver's neck. It wasn't really a "normal" one... it was some sort of symbol.

"And this "bracelet"..." Vector continued, "Together they perform magic..."

Vector brought the bracelet to Silver's tattoo. Some sort of energy reacted as it was on it. It was a sudden blast of energy. Amy closed her eyes... once she opened them... She was shocked. Silver was on the ground with his eyes wide open.

"Wah!" Cried Amy.

Silver was on the floor. Some violet aurora surrounded him with visible daggers on his legs and arms pinning him to the floor.

Vector gave a sheepish smile.

"Silver! What is this?" Amy exclaimed.

"Calm down, calm down. It only immobilizes him. If Silver loses control and tries to bite someone... No matter what, you must let the bracelet touch the tattoo on Silver's neck... To stop him.."

_'The crest on this bracelet... It's the same as the crest on Silver's neck...' _Amy thought.

Silver groaned in pain, "I thought this tattoo controlled mobians not to become a vampire?"

Vector sighed, "Yes. Even though It can't prevent it completely, it can let you suppress it. That's why I didn't tell you about this other method earlier. But... your vampire nature is now fully awakened."

_'Magic performed by joining that tattoo and the bracelet together as a complementing pair...'_

"There can be no going back now..." Vector continued. "Listen to me, to protect yourself.. to protect the Academy's daily order...You absolutely cannot let both students of the Day and Night Class know your true self! This is the condition to let you continue in the usual in the usual class..."

Amy interrupted him, "Shadow has...?"

Vector smiled, "Because it's cute Amy's wish, Shadow listened to me."

Amy blushed.

Vector continued to talk to Silver, "You're fine... as long as you don't forcefully resist, you'll be able to move soon. Sorry... I didn't want to do this kind of thing. But..."

Silver was still on the floor. "It's alright. Like this..."

Vector grinned, "If there is anything else I can do for you..." He then turned his head to show his neck, "When you are really in need of feeding on blood, don't hesitate, just suck mine!"

Silver's eyes shot open with anger and shock. He beat Vector without hesitation, that's for sure!

Amy went to separate Silver from him, "Calm down, Silver!"

"**I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARRASSED! IT'S FINE AS LONG AS THERE ARE BLOOD TABLETS!**"

"Seems like he can move now..." Vector said.

Silver began to walk out.

"Silver!" Amy called out.

"It's okay... Like this.." Silver walked out.

Amy just stood there until she heard Vector. "It's not okay..." He weakly said. "I entrust Silver to you. Otherwise that man will..."

Amy was shocked and questioned, "That man?"

The mysterious shadow was right in front of the Academy front gates. He was, like before, he was smoking a cigarette... He was also wearing a crusher weekend walker hat. His right eye was patched. Also, he was carrying a rifle behind his back. He looked at the Academy...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**5th Night**_

_**Feast in the Moonlight**_

* * *

><p>It was already dark time... The night was dark and quiet. Amy was patrolling again, she looked up and thought of her friend.<p>

_Silver..._

_He's not here, huh?_

She sat down and looked at the bracelet on her hand. She then remembered when it touched Silver's tattoo. The sudden blast of energy...

_It's not impossible..._

_Considering I had that kind_

_Of thing done to me..._

She looked up and saw Shadow really into a book.

_Shadow..._

_So you gave him permission..._

_...To stay in the Day Class _

_For me._

_Because it's cute Amy's wish~~~~~_

The voice of vector ringed her ears.

"Shadow..."

She touched her bitten neck and remembered when Shadow said, "_Because my precious girl has been bitten by another!_"

Amy shook her head to stop thinking a lot. She got up and looked behind her to still see Shadow still into his book.

She left to somewhere else... But what she did not know was that Shadow wasn't really into the book after all...

The next morning, the bells had rung loud. The birds were tweeting on twitter~ Jk They were chirping and singing.

But it wasn't so peaceful for Amy. "Tikal! Hurry up!"

"Amy!"

She ran through the large hallways until they made it to their door. She opened the door and they both were panting hard.

"Safe!" Amy called out. All of the girls were talking and giggling.

"About the new teacher..."

Amy walked up to the giggling girls, "Did something happen?"

The girls looked at Amy, "Amy, do you know? There's a new ethics teacher coming!"

"Huh? At this time of year?"

"Well, I caught a quick glimpse, but...!"

The large door suddenly opened. Amy heard the squeaking noise, she turned her head and saw...

All of the girls gasped and giggled they all quickly took their seats.

The one who opened the door was the mysterious figure from the beginning. He was like a purple chameleon with yellow eyes. There was also a horn on his forehead. His right eye was also patched.

He walked up in front of the large classroom. "It appears you have heard the details already." He placed his book down, "Beginning today, I, Espio the Chameleon, will be taking charge of your Ethics class. I look forward to working with you."

Tikal whispered to Amy, "He's quite handsome, isn't he?"

"Erm... yeah, I guess so. But somehow..." Amy said, she was going to say something else when she saw Silver's reaction. His mouth was wide open and his eyes wide.

"Silver?" Amy questioned to herself.

"As a way of introduction," Espio said, "I will take any questions."

A girl raised her hand, "Hey, are you single?"

"Yes."

Another raised her hand. "Do you have a lover?"

"You like those types of questions, don't you?"

All-of-a-sudden, all of the girls were asking lots of random questions:

"Hey, are you a strong fighter?"

"What's your hobby?"

"Have you kissed someone before?"

"Do you believe in UFOs?"

"Do you want my number?"

"How long are you staying?"

"Could you tutor me? I have some problems with this class."

"No, you don't!"

Charmy had enough of this chaos. He stood up and yelled, "You guys! Raise your hands and ask in order!"

Everyone quiet down. There was a hand that was raised slowly.

"YES,YOU!" Charmy yelled.

Sally was the one who raised her hand, "That face... is it the recent fashion trend?"

Espio glared at her. Charmy and Sally stood there scared.

Then Silver just got up and left.

"Silver?" Amy said to him.

Amy then thought of something, she got up and said, "Mr, as the perfect, I will bring him back!"

She then got up and ran off.

But Espio never said anything. He leaned back at the large chalk board. "This is in compensation... For a certain life..."

Amy finally was able to see Silver.

"Silver! Wait up! C'mon, Silver! Slow down!" Finally she caught up to him

Silver had stopped and Amy looked up. Vector was there in the front gate. He just smirked.

**Later...**

Amy stretched her arms in the air. "Ah...! It's been so long since I came out for a walk!"

Yep, the Chairman or Vector had given them errands to do. They were in town again.

"It's only because I am running an errand for Chairman that I was able to enjoy this privilege of coming out here! Cross Academy restricts students from leaving school grounds."

Amy turned around and looked at Silver who had a bored face, "Come! Come! Don't look so bored, Silver! You should take this opportunity to spread your wings!"

Silver looked at her with a 'really?' look. "I don't have any wings to spread..."

"... …. … **Why are you so gloomy? Let's go, let's go! **Don't worry that sort of thing will grow eventually!"

On Silver's shoulders was a... large cylinder thing and he was also holding a large paper bag. Amy was holding a smaller one.

"Let me see what else Chairman wants us to buy..." Amy checked on her list. "Chairman says he wants us to do arrangements, buy cow liver, green vegetables and..."

"Any more...?" Silver said in pain.

Amy then, her eyes shot up. "Silver! This way! This way!" She dragged Silver to a store filled with pretty coats and sweaters.

She looked at it. "Doesn't this look pretty?" She questioned.

Silver was just glaring at her.

"Heh... Heh... right..." She chuckled.

_What do you know?_

_He's no different than normal._

_That's right;_

_Silver is Silver, isn't he?_

_Even if he was awakened as a vampire..._

"Erm..."

Silver looked up at the sky. It was about to get to sundown. "We should go back to the Academy before sundown..."

"No need to hurry, tonight the Night Class will be resting. They won't leave the dorms."

Amy then found a perfect coat for Silver. "Ok, lend your arm..." She measured it to see f it would fit.

"Don't worry, Silver. As long as Silver can let go, its alright. If there is nobody to help you choose... the feeling Silver gives to people... It is just like a younger brother who can't help worrying about."

Silver turned around.

Amy knew he was somehow pissed. But he turned his head, "You are so humorous, even though you are a year younger than me..."

Amy gave an annoyed look.

"Also," Silver said, "Looking at you, you don't seem to have changed since you were a middle school student, and you want to be an "older sister"? So laughable..."

Amy's eyes twitched in annoyance.

Silver got up and started to walk away. "If you don't hurry up, I'll leave without you... "Older Sis"."

"Ah! Please give me this! No need to wrap!" Amy said to the cashier. She was going to buy him the coat.

_'Even though he says he's a year older than me, he stayed back a year and now he's the in the same class! Speaking of height, when we first met, he was about the same height as me!' _Amy thought with sweat forming in her forehead.

"Please hurry up with the change!"

Silver was walking away and of course, without her.

_'Somehow when we banter about like this... it feels as though he's back to the way he was.. Yes... Silver is still silver...'_

She finally caught up to him, they went to go eat something. In front of Amy was an ice cream chocolate sundae in front of her with a cherry on top.

"Thank you for the food!" Amy said as she was about to eat it.

"I wanted to eat some cookies..." Silver whined. He was sipping some tea.

"Since the last time I came here with Tikal..." she stopped and looked at Silver, "Hey, Silver..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know that teacher?"

Silver just looked away. But Amy said, "It doesn't matter. You don't have to force yourself to answer... But... that person is kind of scary..."

"No, that person is really..."

Just then a waitress came in and asked Silver, "Excuse me! Are you one of the Night Class students from Cross Academy?"

Silver surprised looked at her.

She smiled brightly, "Ah! I knew it! I realized straight away! There is always an interesting atmosphere different to that of normal people."

Amy tried to explain to her, "Uhm... He really isn-" But she was cut off by her.

"Those Night Class are exceptional, aren't they?"

"That's-"

"There is a guy called Sonic, isn't he there?"

Silver slowly started to get his things.

"He likes sweet things and sometimes comes here."

Silver got up and told Amy, "I'll be waiting outside, so..."

"Ok..." Amy said.

As Silver was outside, he thought _'I have the same scent as them...'_

Suddenly something went across his mind. He ran off.

Amy was finally done, "Silver, did you wait long? Are you-" She stopped and looked around. Then she saw the stuff Silver left.

"Silver...?"

_Where did he_

_Go?_

She ran off to find him. _'Ugh! Where did you go, Silver? Why do you always seem to... disappear?'_

She searched through allies and almost everywhere. She had somehow, her arm, was cut by some rail that was broken.

"Ouch! So painful... I hate this! Oh, darn." She was bleeding.

She got up and continued to run, "Silver! Where did you go!"

Little did she know someone was watching her from above a building... And it fell.

Amy stood still for a moment. Then she felt it. She quickly got her Artemis and when she held it, the thing was centimeters from her face.

"Vampire!" Amy cried.

She quickly threw him. He stood there with glowing bloody red eyes. With the voice of a million demons it said, "Your blood... it smells delicious..."

Amy gasped.

"Let me drink it all!"

It ran to her at full speed. Amy was still there standing.

"Still in a daze?" a voice said behind her. She knew who it was. It was Silver. He quickly flipped the Artemis and made it hurt really bad in the eyes of the vampire.

The vampire fell back in pain and was holding it's eyes with both hands covering its face.

"Don't dote around, Amy!" Silver yelled.

"Silver!"

Silver was still holding the Artemis but it was making shocking noises. That thing was made to push back vampires. And it stung them.

"There's dissatisfaction in my using the rod, it would seem... from Artemis."

Amy then winced in pain that her cut had gotten worse.

Silver's eyes grew red but he shook it off. No wonder this guy wanted her.

The vampire was still holding his eyes and yelling out in pain. He looked up and yelled the scariest yell anyone would ever know. His eyeballs were black and his pupils were red, he had some sort of symbol in his forehead. His fangs long and large, it was a frightening image to look at.

Amy fell onto her knees, "Is this... a Level E!"

Silver just glared at the beast. "You were originally normal, right?"

"Yeah! So what?" It said in a million voices of a demon.

The vampire was quickly ran up to them at full speed and screaming like there was no ma_ñana. (tomorrow in Spanish)_

Then the most unexpected thing happened. There it was cut in half. Dust came from it giving such force.

Both Amy and Silver where surprised until they saw Tails and Jet. Jet put away the katana.

"Tails! Jet!" Amy called out.

"Well that's finished!" Jet smiled.

Tails was just standing there, "You don't need me at all..."

"Why did you two do this kind of thing?"

"If it interests you, come to the Moon Dormitory tonight." Jet said.

"Huh?"

"I'll talk to you at length then... about why we disposed of the Level E."

_I guess..._

_I still have a mountain of things _

_I know nothing about..._

_Some living things live in the darkness._

_They are beasts that take on mobian form and drink their blood._

_Vampires._

_Vampire Hunters..._

_They are normal people show spend_

_Their whole lives with the task of hunting down_

_Vampires..._

Night fell. Amy quietly made sure no one was following her. She quietly walked up to the Moon Dorm.

"I thought so..." A voice said.

She looked up and saw Silver. "Silver! It- It's impossible to try to stop me!"

Silver just rolled his eyes, "No, I will go as well."

"Huh? You will?"

Silver pulled out the Bloody Rose and started to load it causally.

"Wait, Silver! You shouldn't be accompanying me to the Night Section with attack in mind! All of the Night Class are nice! Especially Shadow!"

Silver just gave he another gun that was made to kill vampires. "No, it's not that..."

Amy looked at him.

"If I ever loose the human part of me, and seem like I'm going to become reckless... With this..."

Amy quickly pushed the gun away from her, "I can't do something like that! And you know about the magic thingy with the bracelet!"

"The magic thing can only be used for the moment. After seeing that Level E, you understand that, don' you? Someday, that time will definitely come. At that time, Amy, with your own hand... Kill me..."

The wind had picked up and there was nothing else heard but the wind blowing within the leaves.

"I understand. I will accept Silver's feelings. However, I don't think that day will come... I don't want to think about... killing my friend. Promise me that you will resist! So that I don't have to use this gun."

Silver and Amy continued to walk. Then there was something heard. Silver and Amy quickly got out their weapons.

"Quite aggressive, aren't we?" Sonic said trying not to get injured. Amy was pointing the Artemis to him and Silver was pointing the gun towards Knuckles' head.

"Sonic... Knuckles..." Amy said.

"That's right... By the request of the vice dormitory leader, we came to greet you." Knuckles said. "Will you put that dangerous thing away from me?"

They both put it away. Sonic bowed down, "Welcome to the Moon Dormitory! From here, the two of us will guide you."

* * *

><p>They all walked down the path with candles lighting up every time they passed them.<p>

They all walked passed other vampires who were looking at them with lifeless eyes.

"They... came..." Tails said looking at them

"What for?" Cream asked. They were all not wearing their uniform. Just casual clothes.

Another vampire came that was sitting down pulled out three daggers. But the one behind him said, "I advise you to forget what you were thinking of, or you'll be dealt with, the real troublesome ones are yet tom come. Knuckles and Sonic, Shadow's right hand men..."

_The faces _

_That are different _

_From those they show at school._

_They take off their guises in the _

_Deep night._

_The vampires' real_

_Appearance are all displayed_

_Here._

"Over here." Knuckles told them.

"Deputy Chief Jet, I brought two people here." Knuckles said.

Amy peeked from behind Knuckles and her eyes popped out. "HUH!"

Jet was standing in front of a large table filled with delicious food and a large cake in the middle. And lots of sweets, too. It was sparkling and glow~y

"Welcome!" Jet said excitedly, "Amy! Silver!"

"Why?" Amy asked confused

"_**Tonight is my birthday party! Isn't it fun~~! Please enjoy yourselves!**_" Jet said excited.

"We-We didn't come to play..." Amy said.

_Only this place_

_Is another_

_World_

"Nonsense!" Jet exclaimed.

"Well..." Amy said sweat dropping, "May I know how old are you...?"

"How old... in terms in of normal years...? Or vampire years...?"

"Um... Vam-vampire years."

"I'm eighteen already, I'm and adult now... So for a present I'll accept Amy's kiss..."

"WHAT! Jet, Oh, I didn't come here to play! I'm here as a perfect to ask about what happened earlier tonight!"

"Oh.. right..."

"I still cannot pretend nothing has happened, leaving the school grounds is against school rules... no compared to this... About the vampire..."

Jet sighed and said, "it's alright... ask away. Everyone here knows about this."

"Hmm? Does that mean that dangerous vampires roaming the streets are uncommon? Also, Jet went there to kill him, right? What exactly are those vampires? Is it a Level E?"

"Yes."

"But... you're both vampires...?"

"They aren't the same as us!" Sonic said going to the table filled with delicious foods.

"Amy," Jet said, "The society of vampires is ruled by a few purebloods and a handful of Noble Class vampires." Jet got some wine glass and poured fake blood in one and the other water. He walked over to Silver and Amy, "However, those in the Night Class are all part of, or above, the Noble Class."

Jet gave Amy the glass of water, "Below that are the ordinary vampires."

Jet got the fake blood and hold it in his hand, "Even lower are the vampires who were once normal."

Tails came in to say more about this, "And the beings who have even fallen out of the ranks are... Level E."

"Vampires..." Jet said, "who were once normal gradually ignore reason, and will at some point inevitably end up at Level E. End. Destruction. And ruin."

Sonic decided to cut in, "Those born as vampires and vampires who were once normal are completely different beings. I don't want you to put us together."

Amy got mad at Sonic, "That way of speaking is cruel! Level E's didn't become that way because they wanted to!To start of with, it was you guys who-"

"That is exactly why we must manage things." Jet said, "Before they attack people at random because of hunger for blood!"

"I ordered it." A voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Shadow. Shade was standing there waiting for anything he might want next.

"For Jet and Tails go and hunt the Level E today." Shadow said.

"It was you, Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Amy, to come to such a dangerous place just as you were told to be by Jet..."

Amy looked down ashamed, "I wanted to check personally."

"...Yourself. Is it? Coming to this place along with Silver..."

Shadow sat down on his "classic" sofa. "Come over here, Amy and Silver."

They did as they were told. They were climbing the stairs when Shadow said, "Amy, come sit beside me."

Amy blushed madly, "Eh?"

"It's alright."

Everyone stayed quiet and watched what Amy would do next.

Amy laughed nervously and said, "It's alright! I'm fine he-here."

"Amy."

Amy quickly went to sit down next to him, "Yes?"

But Shadow pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her. She blushed really red.

"The safest place is beside me..." He said to her.

"Um... I have always been thinking that I have to thank you..." Amy said nervously

"It is actually forbidden for them to be created... Vampires who were once normal and such..."

Silver's eyes shot open. But, Shadow continued.

"However, long ago, in the background of history, when the battle between vampires and vampire hunters was at it's worst... The side of the vampires made many mobians into their own for use as military power."

He gently rubbed her arm. "Since then, the Nobles and higher ranks have carried the responsibility of managing vampires who were once normal." He lifted her injured arm, "If needed, to dispose of them as well."

Silver came in saying, "Hunting vampires is the role of vampire hunting..."

"Then why did you not kill that Level E before us, Silver?" Shadow asked annoyed. Silver's eyes grew wide.

Shadow was examining Amy's hurt arm, "That wound from that time? I'll take the pain away from you."

Amy was confused but then she saw Shadow kissing her injury?

"S-Shadow?"

"By any chance, Silver," Shadow said, "did you sympathize with him?"

Silver got really angry, he pulled out his Bloody Rose and pointed it towards Shadow. Everyone gasped at this sudden movement. But not until he felt something on his neck, with blood dripping. It was Shade, ready to cut his throat if he dared.

"Shade... It's fine. The one who said what should not have said was me." Shadow said looking at Amy.

Silver put his gun down and Shade put her hand down.

'That gave me a fright!" Jet said

"To point a gun to Shadow..." Sonic said annoyed. "Even tearing him apart wouldn't be enough! We won't do that! Not whilst in this academy, anyway. I don't want to go against the pacifism of the Chairman."

Everyone was glaring at Silver. Sonic spoke, "But do not forget! It is because the pure blooded vampire Shadow is here that we gathered here at this academy."

Amy was totally confused. "Pure... blooded? Shadow is...?" She looked up at Shadow.

_The same as the _

_Vampire that attacked Silver's _

_Family..._

"You look like if it's the first time you've heard of it..." Shadow said. "Are you afraid?"

Amy looked up at him but turned her head, "Shadow... you've been a bit scary ever since that time long ago... Even now... it's a little bit..."

She was about to say more when they were interupted by Jet's loud clapping. "_**Ok~! So mean of everyone to forget! Everyone is gathered here tonight to celebrate my birthday~! X) We must enjoy ourselves properly~! No matter if it's Amy or Silver they're still my honored guests~.**_"

Everyone sighed quietly.

**Back with the Chairman...**

"Four years since then, huh?" Espio said looking at the photo of Amy and Silver."To have been able to meet you again..."

Vector was in his desk looking at other pictures. "The one photographed together is my Amy! She's a steadfast girl! Together with Silver, the observation of the Night Class..."

Espio just dropped the photo. "Hmm... Today a Level E was wandering around town."

"Oh, so you did end up doing some work?"

"No. It was done before me."

Vector's eyes began to sparkle, "I wonder who it was. The ones who saved the town..."

"Stop playing dumb!" Espio snapped, "You know it was them from the Night Class who did it. They are only enjoying hunting, knowing it is their duty. The ones whose duty it is to hunt vampires are us vampire hunters!"

"That is why killing without a reason is prohibited."

Espio started to walk away, but Vector called out, "By the way, what reason did you come here? You aren't the type to listen to the orders of the vampire council obediently."

"For the sake of an oath." He said. He got his bags.

Then there was a deep and mysterious voice being heard. "Him and I, it's hot, the root of a vow."

Espio turned around and sweat dropped. Vector was speaking through a microphone and out came the mysterious voice.

"Teehee~!" Vector laghed.

Espio got up and started to beat him up. And only God knows what happened next.

Back at the party, everyone was having a good time. They were either, eating, slow dancing, or drinking.

Amy saw a couple giving each other blood. The girl giggled and bit his finger. (weird lol).

Amy wrapped herself and noticed something about her arm.

_Now I think about it, _

_It doesn't hurt anymore... _

_Is this Shadow's power _

_After all? _

She looked over and saw Shadow looking up at the night sky... he looked like if he was really into thought.

_Shadow is different to me. _

_Another word..._

Shadow turned his head to see Amy. She gasped a little and turned her head.

_This place's _

_Atmosphere..._

She looked over to Silver who was leaning against a rail.

"Such a big cake..." Tails said to Jet, "Sure you can eat it alone?"

"Would you like to try it?" Jet asked. "This was made by everybody's effort."

"Then... Let me cut it, Jet." Tails said reaching for the knife.

Jet somehow cut himself. "Ah, crap! I cut myself... what a great birthday..." He said sarcastically.

Jet just shrugged and licked the blood off.

Silver was watching from where he was. He covered his mouth and ran off. Amy saw this and got up, "Shadow, I..." She just started to run after him.

But she was stopped by Sonic. He grabbed her hand and told her, "Amy, won't you dance with me?"

"I..." She just jerked away and ran off.

Sonic frowned.

Knuckles walked up to Shadow, "Is it okay to let her go?"

"Amy will eventually come to me."

_I didn't like that_

_Atmosphere..._

_Maybe Silver felt_

_Uneasy, too._

Silver's "tattoo" was glowing red. He was breathing heavily. He started to take his suit off and untie his tie. He continued to run. He was holding the tablets on his hand.

Sonic put a tablet in his wine glass. "It certainly is dull... When you compare it to real blood..."

Tails looked at his glass and said, "A vampire that was once normal... sometimes there are dangerous ones as well, aren't they?"

Jet and Sonic looked at Tails confused.

"Ones that do not accept the tablets..."

Amy had run for some time now. She turned around to a large water pool thing. There, besides it was Silver.

"Silver!" Amy called out.

She ran up to him, "Silver, are you alright?"

She saw that Silver had tablets in his hands. "What's this? Can't you take them? Aren't you taking them?"

Silver breathed heavily. And hold her shoulder really hard. He said, "Ever since that time when I attacked you... whenever night arrives I have to eat these. … but they make me feel disgusted."

"It's... painful Silver..." Amy winced.

_Does that mean he hasn't _

_Really eaten any blood tablets _

_Since that time?_

_Then, Silver_

…

Silver was really starting to get out of control. His eyes grew bright bloody red. He grasped her and slowly started to lick her neck.

Amy had to stop this.

_I should _

_Stop him!_

Then the voice of Silver was going through her head, _**'Can You hear? The sound of your own blood being sucked out.' **_

Silver opened his jaw and his fangs were revealed. He was about to bite her when she pushed him into the water, causing her to fall, too.

He suddenly realized what he was about to do. His eyes became golden yellow again. They both went up to the surface to breath.

"Silver!" Amy said relived. But... there was a cling heard next to her head. Amy's eyes grew wide. It was a gun. And it fired... at Silver.

There was blood spreading the water with red. Amy's eyes were wide open.

"Stop right there, vampire." It said. "Or should I use this gun on my cute student?"

Amy turned around and saw that it was her "new" teacher. Espio. He was holding a rifle and was smoking.

Silver turned around and saw Espio.

"Master..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream<strong>_

_**Next night**_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I'm really sorry I did not update... Sorry? But... I SHALL finish this! <strong>

**Also, do not own anything at all.**

**Thanks for reviewing, again!**


	6. Their Choice

_A young Silver the hedgehog was standing next to Espio, who was lying down and looking at the clouds._

"_Because of me...," Silver said, "Your eyes... I'm sorry, Master."_

_Espio had an eye patch in his right eye and he looked up to the little Silver who was standing there._

"_You told me to run.. to escape. But I came back..." Silver said quietly. "You-"_

_Espio sat up and interrupted him, "Do you want me to regret risking my life to save you? Honestly...!"_

_He patted Silver's head, "I didn't save you to see this kind of expression..."_

"_Master... Why do vampires harm humans?"_

"_It's because they are awful creatures who can't defy their natural instincts... Therefore, we must hunt them down. I, and other vampire hunters, including your family, live for this. Do you understand, Silver?"_

Silver came back to reality as he was in the pool. He looked up at the man.

"_Vampires can be nothing but enemies." _Espio's voice echoed in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight <strong>_

_**6th Night**_

_**Their Choice**_

* * *

><p>Silver grunted in pain while Amy yelled, "Silver!"<p>

"Even if it merely gazes you, it's unbelievable pain, isn't it?"

Amy looked up and saw him pointing the rifle to Silver. "Because it's a bullet that gives off anti-vampire magic."

Espio smoked his cigaret and said, "Silver... Even with your carving for blood... Do you have enough reasoning left to be prepared for it?"

Silver's eyes shot open and he gasped.

Espio slowly placed the rifle in Silver's head, getting ready to shoot him.

But Amy stood in front of the rifle and glared at him.

"You..." Espio said to Silver, "Are you with that dull-wit hermit's daughter..?"

Espio then spoke to Amy, "I'm not clear about the relationship between you and Silver, but who are you to determine his life or death?"

"I won't let Silver die!" Amy said.

"..Even if he degenerates into an E Class?" Espio asked.

Suddenly, Amy felt a hand on her shoulders.

It was Silver.

"...Amy." Silver said in a weak voice, "Enough."

Espio smirked and was about to pull the trigger, when Vector came running in yelling, "**Why has it turned into this! That's why I hate vampire hunters...**"

Vector snatched the rifle off of Espio and yelled, "I had a bad feeling and came to take a look... ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Keep that thing! Moreover, how long would you expect a girl to soak in the water!"

Vector reached out into the pool saying, "Poor kids,come, hold on to me-"

But to his disappointment, they got out by themselves and walked passed him.

"Ah-ha..."

"What kind of person are you...?" Amy asked Espio.

"Espio the Chameleon... Vampire Hunter. I was Silver's teacher."

Silver slowly walked pass him and Espio said, "Isn't that right, Silver?"

Silver stopped and said quietly, "Yes."

Espio spoke up, "You really act like a daughter if that dull-wit Chairman. Even though you were about to be bitten by Silver... I'm doing this for your own good, so stop blaming me."

Amy glared at Espio while he just started to smoke his cigarette.

"Leave this to me, Amy. You should return to the dorms." Vector said to her.

As the night went by, Amy went to her form. She could not sleep well...

She sat in her bed, with her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around it. She was deep in thought.

_In the end,_

_The three of themselves_

_Went into the chairman's_

_office..._

_While I'm the only one left out..._

_Even though _

_Chairman Cross tells me_

_Not to worry..._

_Silver's body rejected the blood tables..._

Amy had flashbacks of him rejecting them and he looking at her with bright glowing red eyes.

_Increasing his craving_

_For Blood,_

_If this goes on,_

Amy's eyes shot open, gasping.

_Silver will suffer anguish... He will really fall_

_Into a.. Level E_

She was soon interrupted by Tikal, who had woken up, "Amy...?"

Amy looked up and saw her best friend looking at her worried. Amy said, "I'm sorry, Tikal, did I wake you up?"

Tikal walked up to her bed and sat on her bed, "Hey, Amy.. is something I can't help you with? Amy... you seem troubled lately..."

Amy looked at her with a painful face... almost tears wanting to come out.

_I'm..._

_So helpless._

_Silver..._

She had the flashback of him telling her to let go of it...

"_Amy... Enough."_

_I keep recalling that word..._

"_Enough"_

Amy covered her face and started to cry softly, while Tikal tried her best to comfort her...

The next morning had come and Amy was in class. She looked around to see if Silver had come... He hadn't.

After class, she had walked around to see if he was anyehere... she walked to the garden, the big dark hallways... nothing.

_Silver did _

_Not come to school.._

That afternoon, Amy had to do her job alone... again.

She tried to push back all of the crazy girls away, and thankfully did it... but with a lot of work.

"Okay! Move back, move back!" Amy said trying to push them away from the gate as the Night Class went walking by.

"Those of the Day Class! Return to your dorms!" Amy called out.

Shadow looked back at Amy and smiled to himself as he continued to walk forward.

**Later that night...**

Amy decided to go to Silver's dorm. She knocked at the door and waited. No one answered. She slowly opened the door, making it squeak softly.

The room was dark and empty. Amy sighed as she turned around and left.

Espio was walking down the dark halls of the Night Class. He had a book in his hand while walking down the huge hall. The only thing that lit his way, was the light of the moon.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind him.

Sudden;y he felt something pull his blazer. He turned around and saw Amy glaring at him with her emerald green eyes.

"What happened to Silver?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"He didn't come to school, Vector is also not here..." Amy said, "What did you do to Silver?"

He glared at her, "...We isolated him, of course."

Amy's eyes grew wide, "Isolated!"

"It's possible that Silver could draw his fangs at any given moment." Espio said, "Until I dispose of him, he's in isolation so that he doesn't cause any damage."

Amy looked down and then said, looking up, "...In any case, Silver is fine... isn't he? Where is he?"

Espio jerked away saying, "Go away, I'm not free to chat with you."

Espio turned around saying, "That hermit says Silver can't be allowed to stay here! He always leaves the troublesome stuff to me. He's told me to teach Ethics to the Night Class."

With that said, he walked away.

Amy called out, "Wait!"

But he called out before entering the door, "You'd better go do your job, Perfect."

Amy sighed as the door closed.

Suddenly, she heard Shadow from behind her, "It seems that Silver isn't around, today."

He walked pass her and was about to enter the door before saying, "For his own sake... Wouldn't it be a good idea to think about a transfer to the Night Class?"

He opened the door and walking inside.

Amy just stood there.

_Isn't there anything_

_I can do?_

As Shadow walked inside the large classroom, he saw Espio glaring at him.

Espio placed his book down to the desk saying, "Beginning today, I will be teaching Ethics, I'm Espio the Chameleon. I look forward to working with you... Vampires."

With that said, everyone in the class gasped a little, while their eyes glowed red.

"Espio?" Rouge questioned, "The number one vampire hunter that appeared in the news had the same name..."

Sonic spoke up, "So this is the man responsible for last night's gunshot..."

"Relax everyone..." Espio said calmly, "For today, I've gotten an excellent teacher who holds a teaching license."

"Last I heard," Shadow said looking at his book, "You were in a far off place. So, you're back...Still gathering info on the Night Class?" He flipped a page, "Or do you have a target among us... Espio."

Espio smirked, "All in all, Shadow the Hedgehog... So, sorry, but I still have a clean sheet. But if you fall asleep in class, I'll probably add to that record?"

Rouge gasped and got mad, "What are you saying to Shadow?"

Knuckles sighed and said, "Rouge, cut it out."

"Heh... I'll take note," Shadow shut his book, "Espio..."

The Chairman, Vector, was in his desk. The light of the lamp was the only thing lighting his office. He looked at a picture of Amy and Silver. He just sighed.

Back with Espio, he was leaning against a wall, "Are there any questions?"

No one said a thing. They were all over the place. Some were standing, looking at the bright moon, others were sitting on top of the desks...

"In that case..." Espio said getting his stuff, "Today will be left that."

His eyes shot open as something came flying fast a super seed.

He quickly covered his face with the book, as a dagger struck it.

"A greeting, huh?" Espio said, "I will receive this..." He turned the book around and saw that the dagger went through the thick book. "In memory of having vampire students.."

With that he left the classroom. He opened the door and to his surprise, Amy was still there. She gasped when she saw the dagger deep into the thick book.

"I won't move until you tell me where Silver is." Amy said

He walked up to her, "There is nothing more that a good girl like you can do. Even then, if you say you want to meet him..."

He began to walk away, "Go... The chairman's guest room..."

After he said that, Amy quickly ran.

She ran until she saw the door right in front of her.

_Silver..._

She knocked the door. The door slowly opened to reveal a Silver standing right there, with his eyes looking at her.

"Amy?"

* * *

><p>"Why?" asked Amy, "Why are you being quiet in a place like this? Even though there's no lock here...?"<p>

"Go away." He began to shut the door, but she stopped him, "Wait!" She called out, "Why do you do as that person says!"

"My ancestors household's lineage is consists mainly of vampire hunters. My parents were also vampire hunters. That person, Espio, ... was a guardian and a teacher to me and my younger brother. My parents were hardly home. At that time... I saw my first E class vampire..."

Silver had a flashback of that day...

_She looked really pretty. Her wavy hazel hair going pass her shoulders, her brown eyes, her fashion..._

She was the school nurse, a very elegant and beautiful lady. But in truth, she's actually an ex-mobian vampire who had escaped the noble's control. One day, she turned into a savage vampire right in front of our eyes... Espio lost his eye while protecting me, all because of our innocent assumption that doctors and nurses are good.. the price of naiveity..."

_Espio pointed his rifle to her, but Silver stepped right in front of her, "Stop it! She's a really good person!" _

_Somehow, while destracted, the woman made him loose his eye, making it bleed. _

_Silver stood there in horror. There was a gunshot heard.._

"At that time.. Even if my neck was crushed... Until the moment she died, I watched her with fangs drawn. For the first time, I felt vampires were frightening. Espio taught me that through experience. That is why, if he says to kill me, I will..."

"That's not right!" Amy said, "You're just trying to give up on everything! Everything you possess... you left that gun with me..! Don't run away by yourself!"

Silver turned his head around. Amy stepped back and said, "Let me in."

She opened the door and walked in and grabbed his hand and brought him out.

"Amy?"

She walked him towards the bathroom.

"What?" He asked

"Nobody would find us here..." Amy said

They walked in and Amy started to take off her blazer, "Please, continue... what we were doing yesterday..."

Silver's eyes widen.

Meanwhile with Shadow, he was standing out side of the classroom reading a book, when Jet came in, "Next class is about to start, Shadow. Aren't you coming in?"

"I'm not interested in that old man's class..." It was Macroscopic Economic Discussion."

"Come to think of it..." Jet said, "Where did Amy go? She was worried about something..."

Shadow was silent.

"Shadow?"

"Amy... she... is very kind hearted..."

Amy looked at Silver. "I've finally thought of the only thing I can do..."

"What are you saying?" Silver said with his eyes shot open.

Amy pinned Silver to the wall, "This is the best thing to do!"

They slid down the wall and she said, "Silver... drink my blood to stop your thirst, even if its only temeraroly..."

"... Stop this! I can't forgive my self!"

"I know... but I've given a lot of thought... Do something unforgivable..."

He slowly opened his mouth and slowly made his way. And his mouth was centimeters away from it... suddenly, he bit in... hard.

_**I'm afraid...**_

A voice said in her head.

_**Vampires...**_

_**Will eat me...**_

_I'm afraid._

_A vampire is_

_Feeding on me..._

_So scary..._

_Scary? _

_But Silver is...?_

He slowly got out and blood was dripping down his chin.

He leaned back, ashamed of himself and his stupid thirst for blood.

"Silver?" Asked Amy, "Are you alright?"

"I'm so... despicable... Even if I hate vampires to core.. even if I don't want to hurt anybody... I still can't control my craving for blood. I've given up. I know... that drinking this fresh blood is only a temporary solution. After tasting your blood..."

"Saying 'I've given up'..."Amy said, "That's too much. Did you forget our promise? That you'll stop saying that? Even if you say you detest it, even if you hate me, we must suppress the monster inside you."

When she said monster, his eyes grew wide. He knew he was a monster.

But, she continued, "Giving up just like that because you're being taken over... by your vampire side... Even if you hate me, or hate vampires..." Amy was looking down to the cold floor, "You shouldn't give up just like that!"

"Are you alright?" Silver asked.

"...?"

She suddenly realized it and gave a silly smile, "Oh! Yes, I'm alright, I don't lack blood I've always been healthy. I'll even be able to go to school tomorrow as usual."

_There's nothing strange about it._

_Two people together..._

"You must come to school tomorrow! Definitely!"

_I know that some things..._

Amy was walking out in the dark, doing her duty. The only thing she heard was the crickets and the silence of the night.. and some footsteps.

She stopped in her tracks and froze. There, in front of her was Shadow.

_Somebody who offers his_

_Blood as food..._

_To revive a vampire is very sinful._

_Doing something like that..._

_We cannot let anyone find out._

"Amy..." Shadow said, "Where do you intend to go...?"

"Um. I'm going to Night section's class."

"It has ended. Everyone has already returned to the dorm. I have business with the Chairman."

"Is that right?"

Shadow took some steps forward and touched the end of her quills. He rubbed them against his fingers, "The ends.. are wet..."

Amy's eyes shot open.

"Did you wash it?" He asked her

_'Please don't notice. Don't find out.' _Amy pleaded in her head, _'Don't let this person...see... Silver's bite-mark!'_

Shadow looked at Amy carefully, she was closing her eyes tight. But, instead of hearing Shadow's voice about him finding out, he pulled her into a big embrace.

"Since when did you stop telling me things, I wonder...?" Shadow said hurt.

Amy felt guilty, but he continued, "It would be good if that which you are trying to protect didn't hurt you, though..."

He sighed and said, "... Goodnight... my beautiful rose."

He began to walk away and Amy said quietly, "Goodnight... Shadow."

He turned around and looked at her.

She continued to look at him.

_I Don't regret what I did with_

_Silver._

_Definitely._

_But why does my chest hurt_

_So much?_

Shadow continued to walk until he heard a voice.

"A pure blood vampire who holds a girl in his arms gently, huh?"

Shadow saw that is was Espio.

"I don't know why you break tradition to favor that young girl. You should know what she just did. After all, the evidence s still there."

Shadow just stood there.

"Never mind, it's getting uncomfortable waiting for an honest answer." Espio said while lighting a cigarette.

"What is your motive? Why don't you drive Silver into a corner?"

Shadow glared at him, making his cigarette light out.

"So that I won't lose her, of course..." He simply said.

The next morning had arrived. Amy was in her class waiting for Silver to show up.

_Yes, he will come._

_As long as _

_Silver looks alright,_

_That person has no reason to kill him._

But Silver was in his room. He was siting on the floor. The door squeaked open.

"Why are all the windows covered up?" Asked the person.

The person opened the window and said, "How is that... shoulder?"

Silver looked up in shock to see that is was Espio, "Huh?"

"That gun was made specially to deal with vampires. Even vampires with high recovery speeds cannot heal so fast... unless he drinks fresh blood."

Silver's eyes shot open. Was he caught?

Espio got out a gun and pointed it towards him.

Amy was still waiting for Silver.

_Not here..._

_He didn't want to come...?_

The people around her were getting inpatient because their "new" teacher wasn't there.

Some were saying:

"Chairman! Why self-study?"

"I haven't heard anything!"

"Teacher Espio sure is slow, isn't he?"

Amy then realized it, "Silver!"

She quickly ran out of the door as fast as she could.

_'How could I be so stupid?'_ She thought to herself as she ran towards his room.

_'I shouldn't have left him alone!'_

She opened the door just in time to see Espio pointing his gun towards Silver.

He slowly began to pull the trigger.

Amy yelled, "No! Silver!"

There were two loud gunshots heard.

Amy opened her eyes expecting the worst.

But to her surprise... Silver was holding the gun to shoot just above his head.

"Isn't it a good thing to be killed by me?" Espio said.

Silver took the gun away from him.

Espio chuckled, "Heh. Have you forgotten? That the price of my right eye, I saved you? That you wouldn't make me regret it. That day, you made an oath to me. Looking at you know... I really thought about killing you. I don't remember saving a weak brat that wants to be put at ease so quickly. Struggle until you can no longer struggle! You just chose the life of one tied up."

He turned around and said, "Don't run away, Silver!"

He walked pass Amy saying, "Hey, little girl?"

"What is it?"

"If he becomes reckless again, you stop him. Lax means are the roots of injury. Without something like sending them flying with a bullet, they won't stop completely. In contrast, it's for his own good. After that... it's up to you."

"So, when you shot Silver at the pool...?"

"if I wanted to, I could have finished it with one bullet. How could you miss at that range? Don't fool around; it's impossible. Silver, that woman... it appears to be somehow... alive."

Silver gasped as his eyes shot open in fear and anger.

Espio just walked away.

_That... woman?_

She walked up to Silver, "Silver... I really thought you were going to die."

He stood up and said, "Amy..."

He was about to reach her... but he stopped. He just messed her hair up a little saying, "I won't run, anymore, so, don't cry."

She walked up to the window and looked out.

_I am not doing_

_Anything like feeling regret..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream<strong>_

_**Next night...**_

* * *

><p><strong>PHHHHEEEEWW~! I'm done! I'm like SOOOO sorry for not updating! :C <strong>

**Sonic and Co; and VK don't belong to me~!**

_**And... I was thinking since there, let's admit it, IS some silvamy in this story, and most ppl don't really support it, perhaps Silver and Sonic switch rolls? **_

**It's just a suggestion, but she DOES stay with shadow~~!**

**And thanks to those reviews!**

**I'll try to update as much as I can! I just takes sooo long to write this!**

**KONY2012!**


	7. ScarletColored labyrinth

…

BANG!

BANG!

Amy covered her ears as she saw Silver practice shooting.

_Since when,_

_I wonder..._

_It would be good if that_

_Which you are trying to protect_

_Didn't hurt you, though..._

Amy looked up and taking her fingers out of her ears once she found out the shooting had stopped. She looked up and saw Silver looking at her, "For how long are you planning on being there?"

"But, it concerns me..." Amy said as Silver went back to loading his gun, "Whether or not you're all right..."

He looked back for a second and went back to what he was doing, "You have it rough, don't you, young girl?"

Amy glared at him, "How is your condition?"

He ignored her and continued to shoot at his target. Suddenly the paper to what he was shooting... fell off.

"Almost too good, huh?" Asked Amy.

"Stop wearing that neck bandage." Silver said dully.

Amy looked at him surprised, but he continued not looking at her, "It makes it look worse than it is."

"But, this is needed!" Amy explained, "With only a Band-Aid, people like Sonic take it off!" She touched her neck, "If it were to be seen by anyone..."

"By Shadow, huh?" Silver asked.

Amy looked up at him, "Huh?"

"If you were going to have your blood sucked, you would have wanted it drunk not by me but by Shadow, right?"

Amy's eyes grew wide.

"I can tell by your blood." He simply said. He touched his lips, "It had that taste."

Amy glared at him and started to grab the handle of the huge iron door, "That's perverted! That's like I'm not being peered into and I don't like it!"

She stormed off not wanting to listen to any more of Silver's stupidity.

Silver didn't care. He continued to shoot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Knight<strong>_

_**Night 7**_

_**Scarlet-Colored labyrinth**_

* * *

><p>Amy made it to the chairman's 'home'. She looked inside and saw everything dark.<p>

_You don't have to tell me..._

She closed her eyes tight and fell to the nearest couch and buried her head within the pillows.

_The person who_

_Knows what type of _

_Person Shadow is to me the best_

_Is myself!_

She slowly lifted her head up.

_Even then, I, to Shadow..._

Suddenly she got his feeling... this weird feeling.

_**'Are you going to backstab him?' **_A voice said in her head, '**_Are you going to cover your eyes?'_**

Amy felt as if she were in some sort of web.

'_**Are you going to bury everything?'**_

_I.. I am..._

_**Scary... Scary vampires will eat me... **_

_**'Your innocence is evil. To turn your eyes from the truth.'**_

_**Scary...**_

_**'To not realize that foolishness.'**_

_**Scary...**_

"I understand... I will accept this girl."

Amy opened her eyes to see Vector?

"You are the remaining son if the family to whom I am indebted , after all." Vector said.

Amy in front of her was holding something... wobbly. Pudding?

She poked it with her.. small finger? Small finger?

She took it out to find it all.. sticky.

"This girl doesn't even seem to understand that pudding is something you eat, does she?" Vector said.

What was he talking about?

"Yeah. It seems all of her memoris have faded." A familiar voice said next to her.

Amy turned her body to see Shadow? But... what happened to him? He looked... younger.

Shadow turned to Amy and smiled. He took the spoon that was next to the pudding and said, "You scoop it up with a spoon."

He took some pudding and paced it near Amy's mouth, "Ok, now go 'Ah'."

She could see the fangs that were in his mouth.

She realized something.

_**'The truth cannot be changed.' **_

She realized this was only some sort of flashback. The same night Shadow had saved her from that bad vampire. Her first "day" she remembered.

She was only 6.

Shadow still kept trying to have Amy take a bite, "What's the matter? Open you mouth."

Little Amy just stared at him. She slowly went up to his face. Shadow placed the spoon down and looked at Amy.

Slowly Amy put her little fingers on Shadow's lips and touched his fang.

Suddenly a terrible flashback came upon her. That vampire.

She dropped her pudding and it fell onto the floor. Covering her mouth and realizing that her savior.. was a vampire... wasn't good.

Shadow sighed and got up, "As I thought, it would be best for me to disappear from this girl's sight. I'm going home."

"G-Going home? To THAT place?" Vector said, "That place is a nest of demons that have been trying to use you since you lost your parents."

"However, if I don't go back..." Shadow started to walk out, but he stopped and turned around to see Amy, "Goodbye."

"I will call you Amy from now on." Vector said later after Shadow left. He was making a fire and Amy was looking out the window looking at the snow slowly fall onto earth.

"That's ok, isn't it?" Vector looked behind him to see her, "Are you concerend about what's outside?"

Amy just kept looking out the window.

"It's all right. As long as you are here, there is no need to be afraid, okay?"

**A Week Later... (still in the flashback)**

"Amy! I finished paperwork to formally make you my adopted daughter today!" Vector said happily. He had cooked all types of food and placed it on the table.

Amy was in a chair looking out the dark world.

"From now on, I'm your father! Try calling me 'Father'!" He was smiling stupidly.

"..."

Fake tears came out of Vector's eyes, "Even after a week, not a single word is said to me? Father will lose confidence... What should I... huh?"

He looked over to Amy who was still not paying attention to him.

**Later That Day...**

"I snuck out here because you told me she was having trouble."

Little Amy slowly opened the door and peeked outside.

"That was a lie, wasn't it."

The voice belonged to Shadow.

"I don't believe you anymore." He said firmly.

Amy closed the door quickly.

"Anyway, go and see her!" Vector exclaimed.

Vector opened the door where Amy was in, and he gasped, "Shadow! Shadow! Trouble! Look!"

"Trouble?" asked Shadow

Amy was just there trying to put some of her clothes on. But her pants were on her head.

"Amy put on clothes by herself! It's a bit wrong, however..." Vector smiled proudly.

Amy blushed and hid under her blancket.

Shadow however, was trembling lightly, he went on his knees, still trembling.

"Sh-Shadow?" Asked Vector worriedly.

Turns out, he got up laughing?

"Eh~?"

"Ha ha ha!" Shadow even hit the wall!

Vector got worried, "What should I do? Shadow is brocken!" Vector said freaking out.

Amy looked up to see Shadow wiping a tear out of his eye, "Sorry for frightening you."

Shadow stood up now calm, "I'll go home straight away."

He looked back and said to Amy, "Bye, Amy."

But, before he could walk away, he felt something grab his coat. He looked down and saw Amy.

"Sha...dow..!"

She smiled, "Shadow!"

_A Peaceful and gentle time._

_That is the hope._

_And, sin._

Little Amy was outside, while the snow fell against her baby blue hooded coat.

"Amy!" Vector called out.

Amy turned around to see Vector at the front door, "You'll get cold, so wait outside!" He said.

Then Amy turned her head to see Shadow coming her way. Smiling brightly, Amy gasped and ran up to him and hugged him, "Shadow! Shadow...? Today is my birthday! The day you saved me a year ago! So, congratulations, Shadow!"

Shadow smiled, "That's not right, Amy. This is the day to celebrate you."

He placed his hand on her head, "But thank you." He hugged her warmly.

_A deceitful heart._

_Overflowing kindness._

_The sins pile up._

_Sin..._

**Years Later...**

"Shadow is a vampire, isn't he?" Asked Amy.

Vector, who was making some hot chocolate said, "That's right. However, the government doesn't have a favorable view on vampires. So Amy, you must keep it a secret, okay?"

"Secret?" Amy said lowly, "Even though it's a secret, Shadow... let me touch his vampire fangs..." She placed a finger on her lips, "Shadow is completely different compared to that scary vampire isn't he?"

Vector looked up and said, "Has Shadow ever done anything to offend you?"

Amy shook her head quickly. Vector smiled warmly as he held two mugs with warm hot chocolate, with steam coming out, "There are vampires you can get along with as well."

Amy smiled, "Yeah!"

**Some years before... (Sorry if it's confusing!)**

A younger Amy runing against the cold white snow. Her boots going ahead of the other, running. Her coat hitting the wind, as she ran.

_A special day in the season._

_A man who has been forgiven with limitations._

_A Single moment of happiness._

_The fading truth._

Amy ran to the small town and looked around the small placed filled with different faces, "If he's coming to my house, he has to go past here." She said still looking around.

Squinting her eyes she thought, "_Shadow isn't here? It'll get dark..._"

More people with their coats, hats, and skirts passing by her, minding their own buisness. But, this strange mobian, that looked kind of "punk" style, with shades, and a pink scar down his right eye was walking up to her.

Amy's heart started to go fast.

_**Scary...**_

_**Scary vampire...**_

_**Will eat me!**_

The mobian lowered his shades as his eyes glowed with bright red. He stopped in front of her, and Amy was terrified. Surprisingly, the punk mobian... bowed down? Confused, Amy turned her head to find Shaodw.

"Amy," He said with a small smile.

"Shadow!" She went to him and hugged him tightly.

"Wasn't walking around by yourself scary?" He said worried.

Amy smiled and said, "As long as Shadow is here, there is nothing scary!"

Shadow simply patted her head, and hugged her, "Me too."

_It's a sin_

_Because you stop._

_The Truth cannot be changed._

_Time will not_

_Let you stay._

**A year later...**

Eleven-year-old Amy was poking the bright orange fire in her living room.

"Amy!" Vector called from afar.

Amy got up and started to run to his voice. She got to the front door and saw him.

"This is Silver." Vector said with a white younger hedgehog, only a year older than her. He had a coat covering his entire body, while he faced the floor, "His family was killed by a bad vampire."

Amy's eyes shot open as she heard this. She felt terrible for the boy.

_**Blood.**_

As the next day came, Amy was walkign down the hall. One of the doors were open and she heard something.

**Blood Stained.**

She peeked inside and gasped.

**Trigger Finger...**

**Slowly...**

In the room was the fire place lit up, and in the corner... Silver with his hand on his neck, as if he was pulling his skin out of him, he scratched his neck so hard... it bleed.

"Silver?" Amy said softly.

**Starts pulling...**

* * *

><p><strong>Present...<strong>

Silver placed his gun down. He was done practicing now. He sighed as he sat down on a chair near-by.

He touched his neck and remembered that day.

**Flashback, 4 years ago.**

"Silver?" a soft voice said to him. His vision was blurry, but soon, he could make out what it was. It was the girl, Amy.

"What are you doing?" She asked, getting scared.

"It feels disgusting. That woman's... touch still remains..." Silver said with such hate in his voice. He pulled his skin on his neck, making more blood come out.

Amy looked at him, terrified, "It hurts! So stop it!"

She ran up to him, before he could continued to do more harm to himself, "That woman did bad things to your family, didn't she? You were put through bad things as well, weren't you? It's all right now, so..."

She touched his hand, in which he was hurting himself with, and she held it, "I will always be here like this for you...!"

Her voice faded away, (older) Silver thought more about that day and heard her voice in his head, _"It's __all right."_

"_That's like I'm being peered into and I don't like it!" He would say in his head._

"_Silver, it's best if you see it for yourself."_

"Because of you, I think I'll understand." Vector said years ago. They were having dinner and there was a knock at the door. Amy smiled brightly and ran to the door.

"What do you mean?" Asked Silver.

Silver turned his head and wondered why Amy was so... happy.

"Hurry, hurry up and come this way!" Amy was pulling someone's arm.

"Weren't you cold?" Someone asked.

Silver saw that a hand caressed Amy's face and she said softly, "Shadow..."

Silver eyes widen a bit as he continued to watch her say, "Shadow, you know what?"

"What?" Asked this 'Shadow'.

As Amy pulled Shadow out, he turned to see Silver. Silver's eyes widen as he got up from his chair. Some dark aroma could be felt in the room. With anger, Silver got the nearest sharpest thing, which was the butter knife.

Amy saw what Silver wanted to do and she yelled, "No! Silver!" She quickly ran over to him put was pulled back by Shadow. In moments, she was behind Shadow's protective arm, while the other arm, stopped Silver.

"Vampire!" Silver roared in anger, glaring at him.

"Shadow!" Amy cried out.

Shadow looked at Silver, "To suddenly cut at me, that's mean, isn't it?"

Silver yelled, "Shut up, vampire! From you there is the same smell as that woman!"

"That woman...?" Asked Shadow, "Ah, then you are Silver?"

Silver glared at Shadow as he continued to speak, "It was regrettable about your family... However, I have no intention of being killed by you." Shadow grabbed the butter knife, and threw it to the floor, making a clingy sound.

"The target of your revenge is wrong, Silver..." Shadow said.

After that incident, Silver went to his room. He stayed in the dark, on his bed, looking down at the sheets.

The door slowly opened and a soft voice said, "Silver?"

Amy walked up to him, "I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier..."

She got on the bed and kneel next to him and started to reach out to him, "Are you all right? Silver?"

When she was about to touch him, he slapped her hand away, "Don't touch me with the hand you touched him with!" He said in pure anger.

Amy, looking hurt, said softly, "Shadow saved me from a bad vampire."

She got off the bed, "He's a good vampire."

Silver clutched the bed sheets, "Something is wrong with the chairman and you." He through his teeth.

**Months Later...**

"From here on, we have set up a Night Class in out school." Vector said to Silver and Amy, who were in the living room studying.

"Is that the Night Class for the high school section?" Amy asked.

"No, it's not for the high school or the university. In exchange for receiving high level study through the night, we won't be making year groups. That is because the Night Class students live for much longer than we do."

Silver looked up from his book he was reading and his eyes shot open when Vector said this: "Because the Night Class students are all vampires."

Silver got up and clutched his fists into balls, "To let that kind of thing here... What are you planning to do?" Silver said in anger.

"Aiming for peace between the mobians and vampires..." A voice said in the room. Everyone turned around to see Shadow leaning in the door way, "The plan is to focus on teaching young vampires. Or so it seems."

"Shadow..." Silver said bothered.

Amy smiled brightly as she ran up to him, "Shadow!"

"Good evening, Amy." He said warmly to her.

Silver trembled in anger as he said, "Foolishness." With that he went to Vector, "It is impossible for vampires to wish to live together with mobians from their hearts! The history of flowing blood has been repeated many times!"

"We want to put an end to that." Vector said, "For similary to you, I have also lost people."

"That's why!" Silver yelled.

"There is nothing to worry about," Vector said, "Shadow will enter the Night Class for us, so the other vampires will act obediently."

Silver glared at Shadow, "But... if he betrays us, it's the end!"

**Present...**

Silver hit the nearest thing with his fist, "The one to betray wasn't him..."

Unknown to Silver, Shadow was somwhow there. He walked away up the stairs.

As Shadow walked up the stairs, he remembered the conversation of the Chairman and him.

"_Shadow, I'm glad you are participating in my pacifism."_

"_Yes, I am hoping to see it's realization." _Shadow said back to him. He remembered that day.

"_Also, I am one who is handicapped by restrictions." _Shadow said to Vector, _"I would like something to become my arms and legs. There is just one thing to take care of."_

As Shadow continued to walk, he ended up on the school pond.

"Amy..." He said slowly.

Amy was in the room looking at the ceiling.

"_I won't regret it"_

_Is that what I thought?_

"_I can tell by your blood." _Silver's voice echoed in her mind. She layed down and rested her head on a pillow.

_What are vampires?_

_They understand their _

_Partner's thoughts through _

_Blood?_

Images of Shadow came across her mind, him telling her, _"Since when, I wonder... Did you stop telling me things...?"_

Amy twisted and turned around.

_Since when...?_

_That was right,_

_That day..._

**Some years ago...**

_Something changed..._

"That dorm for teachers shouldn't be being used now should it?" Asked Amy to Silver. It was now dark and her and Silver were on their way back to their home. He glared at her, "Until the entrance examination, or there has been restriction, it is an empty dorm. The vampire's."

Those final words he said were filled with hatred.

He began to walk away, "Don't get close to their nest."

"_So, Shadow is also there." _Thought Amy

She made her way over there and made it to the front door. She opened it to see a green hawk with a stack of papers.

She didn't really expect him.

"Huh? Amy!" He said cheerfully, "Did you come to meet Shadow? But, unfortunately, he is currently out."

He walked up to her and she said nervously, "Eh? Um... Do you know me?"

"Yeah. I have been living with Shadow, so I often went to take him to your house. I often saw you hugging Shadow from the car."

Amy lightly blushed at this.

As if saying, 'Could you leave', he somehow made her end up outside, "Well then, Amy, go home and get some sleep. Even if it is within the school grounds, bad things are watching."

He began to close the door.

Amy touched the closed door and said softly, "Even if I'm told to go home, I'm already this close. Just for a while..."

The determined girl opened the door, "It's cold outside, so I'll take permission to wait inside."

She sat on the nearest staircase.

"What IS this!? A thousand question questionnaire?" An annoyed voice said.

Amy looked up to see Knuckles, Sonic, and Rouge.

"Vector definitely has a bad personallity." Sonic said, "Hand in by the end of tonight?!"

"It's because you try and answer seriously." Rouge said.

"_Vampier who try and answer questionaries seriously? How strange._" Thought Amy.

All three of them stopped and looked down, from the top of the staircase, to see Amy on the stairs.

"Why is a mobian child here?" Sonic asked, "She's looking this way. My fan?"

"You were laughed at! Don't cause trouble before we get into school, right?" Rouge said.

They walked away with Rouge saying, "I don't want my school like with Shadow to be hurt through something stupid."

"_She said Shadow._" Amy thought as she watched them disappear. "_She likes Shadow as well._"

Hours had passed and Amy had fallen asleep on the stairs. A had was about to touch her, when someone said, "So you still not know the rules of the Night Class?"

The person who was going to touch her was a random vampire. Behind him was Shadow.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered." He said as he left.

Shadow put a blanket over Amy and said, "Too careless."

He looked at her face, and down to her neck. Her hair was in the way, so he moved it out. He was inches away, but he pulled back. He grabbed her, bridal style, and put her to her bed.

As Amy woke up she got startled, "Where... is this?" She looked at the sheets and saw that it wasn't her bed, "This is, Shadow's..."

"Rouge."

Amy looked up and saw the door open. Amy slowly peeked out and saw this.

"Shadow!" Rouge said in pain.

Amy's looked closer and was terrified, as Rouge collapsed to the floor. Amy clearly saw Shadow's mouth covered with blood and his fangs out, and his eyes bright red. She was filled with fear as she ran out. Out of this place.

**That's right, it's best to run,**

**Amy.**

**You put me into misery.**

_No!_

_That's not Shadow!_

_**I'm scared.**_

_**There's a lot of blood!**_

**Even though you know...**

_**Scary vampires will... **_

**...That the truth cannot be changed.**

_Shadow wouldn't do that kind of thing! _

_This is a bad dream!_

"They wouldn't hesitate about taking a life." Silver would say when they were younger, "Because they are merely fierce beasts taking mobian form. Shadow is the same."

"But Shadow saved me." Amy would say to him. Silver saw her with an emotionless face.

"Shadow is different," She said with confidence.

"In that case, don't tremble. Unsightly."

_It was the night_

_I once again_

_Knew fear._

"Thank you for carrying me before." Amy thanked Shadow and all the others. Shadow just waved a simple goodbye and turned around and left.

_Shadow is different to me._

_I realized that..._

**Present...**

Amy was still asleep in the couch, and Silver just got out of the shower, "Asleep..." He said lowly.

He went and caught a blanket and covered her, "You'll catch a cold..."

"Shadow..." Amy said in her dream.

Silver didn't expect this. He saw her neck with the bandage covering it. His eyes grew into a bright bloody red. He held his hand tightly and sat down, trying to ignore his sudden thirst. He then noticed something, Shadow was leaning against the door way.

"Why don't we go out for a while?" He offered, but not the most kindly way.

Silver got up and left. At that moment, Amy opened her eyes and saw Shadow leaving.

"Shadow?" She asked herself. She looked at the blanket on her, "Did Shadow...?"

**Outside...**

"You never brought up the reason why I overlooked your existence." Shadow said. They were both near a big oak tree, "I also understand how wear the peace at Cross Academy is. That's why I thought, who in this miniature garden could be of use to Amy now?"

He turned around and looked at Silver's emotionless face, "If it's you, you won't betray her. Because it has that much going for it. That's why you're allowed to live, Silver. By me."

Silver glared daggers to Shadow as he spoke.

_On that day, _

_Something inside of me changed._

_But there is one thing _

_That cannot be changed._

_Even then, _

_The me that loves Shadow..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll also show you a sweet dream<strong>_

_**Next night.**_

* * *

><p><strong>EXTRA! (You guys just waited too long!) Or just a side story..<strong>

**Knuckles' POV**

**Three Months Ago...**

The evening before the Day Class entrance Ceremony just began. And Yes. I was there, unfortunately.

"To all new students of the Day Class...!" Sonic said in a microphone to a whole bunch of new Day Class students. "...Thank you for coming to the friendship evening~!"

I yawned in boredom as Sonic went talking about some crap that I didn't give.

We were both standing in front of a huge banner that says: Friendship Evening- Sponsored by Headmaster Vector

"I'm Sonic, representing the Night Class." Sonic said to the crowd, "Though to tell the truth, the Night Class and Day Class don't have a chance of meeting too often..."

All those crazy fan girls had hearts in their eyes. But all the guys looked bored as hell.

"So it IS true that everyone in the Night Class is beautiful and elite~!" They all said with hearts in their eyes.

All the guys just sweat-dropped, "..."

"But there are lots of cute girls..." Sonic said, "...So this is going to be a fun new team!"

Suddenly he went all rock star-ish and all of the stage lights went to him and left me in the dark.

All of the girls went crazy on him yelling, "KYAAH! (Insert something stupid here)"

Among them were Amy and Tikal. But, don't get me wrong! They were the only ones that didn't cheer for this guy.

"...Sonic acts like some sort of idol.." Amy sweat-dropped. _'Although he's a vampire...'_

"Yes..." Agreed Tikal.

Some of the crazy girls over heard and started yelling back in forth, "Sonic? We should give him a nickname~!"

"Yah!" The rest agreed.

"Sonic... S-Sonikku! Sonikku... Sonic!" They all said stupidly.

"CAN WE CALL YOU 'SONIKKU'!?" They all yelled.

"Of Course!" Sonic said dumbly.

I stared at him emotionless, "Hey. Sonic.."

"SSSSOOONNNIIKKKUU!" they all yelled.

"Knuckles! This is the first time I've been given a nickname!" Sonic said to me excitedly.

"Sonikku?" I said emotionless, _'It sounds like you're an idiot- That's all right with you?'_

"If you're happy with it, its fine with me." I sweat-dropped.

"What about that guy next to him!?" asked a crazy girl.

All of the girls pondered.

"Well, he looks wilder than Sonikku, so.."

Yeah. They said this all together: "CAN WE CALL YOU 'WILD'!?"

As a victim of circumstances, I, Knuckles the Echidna, revived a nickname too. -_-

_Well..._

"WILD~!"

_...Things usually go like this._

_You see..._

_Sonic and I are cousins. _

_And we are roommates. _

_We tend to do things together a lot. _

_So the moment I look the other way.._

"I want to live on the moon..." I said just looking up in the moon that shone above me.

CHOMP!

"What the!?" I turn around to see this. Sonic biting Amy's hand.

"DAMN! He bit her!" I say in disbelieve.

"Mm! Yummy blood!" Sonic says stupidly.

"SONIC!" Amy yells at him.

_I always end up in trouble. _

_**Night Class Rules~!: Drinking Blood on Campus is Forbidden.**_

"...I consider that you broke that rule too because you didn't stop him." Shadow would always tell me because of Sonic, "One week's suspension."

_That's what happened the first night. (first chapter)_

VICTIM OF CIRCUMSTANCES (Also called entanglement)

_'Gang leader..' _I always think.

_Well, things are always like this. _

**Third Night: On the roof right before the brawl begins...**

"You have no right to breathe the same air as Shadow!" Rouge would yell at Silver.

_It doesn't only happen with Sonic._

"I'll put thumb-tacks in your shoes next time. Be prepared!" She would yell.

"What?"

_As always I had to do something. _

"Hey, Silver, Rouge... ….Don't start fighting..." I would step in between them.

_And I would always end up in trouble..._

"Stay OUT OF THIS!" They both would yell at me, and eventually, they would form a team against me.

**MEETING! With the rest of the Night Class (Except for Shadow)**

_And... I finally begin to wonder..._

_Why am I always the victim?_

"Ah," I say while making a fist and hitting it with my other hand, "Our gang leader... Uh, I mean Dorm President Shadow... I'm beginning to think he's making me take care of all the troublesome stuff. From behind the scenes..."

"Ha ha ha!" Jet laughed, "Yeah, that could be!"

Rouge got mad, "Hey, Jet don't laugh! 'Gang Leader!? Did you just call him 'Gang Leader'!?, Knuckles!?"

So did Sonic, "Yeah, Knuckles! Don't call him by that name! It's rude!"

He suddenly got 'defensive', "Shadow is handsome, well behaved, and a perfect honor student! Calling him 'Gang Leader' would ruin his image!"

"And~!" Jet interrupted, "It'll be my birthday soon~!"

But, what Sonic didn't realize is.. that Shadow was entering the same room RIGHT when he said this: "At least call Shadow **'Supreme GANG LEADER' **!"

"Sonic." Shadow said threatening.

Sonic froze to death.

"...Come to my room later."

"Yes..." He was trembling... ha ha.

I sighed, "Shall I go with you?" _'I'm better off than he is..'_

_And... that's pretty much it.. _

_Of how I see things, of course._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, dear god! I'm really sorry~! Im not saying anything, ok? I'm just so sorry! But just as I promised, I will finish this. I know many people gave up on this, and I don't blame them! I would do the same! Oh, and do so forgive me on any errors! I know I made plenty! It's midnight where I am now!<strong>

**Well! See you, hopefully, next time! X)**


End file.
